Rum Raisin in the Sun, or Yuri Orpheus
by 08hurley
Summary: Originally "Springtime for Ayano. After her exile and her moving in with Yui, Ayano reflects on past events, her relationship with Kyoko as it stands, and looks towards the future with both a sense of confidence and unease. She needs to know will her desires for Kyoko ever become real, and where will she find herself. It's springtime, a time for rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, due to some pressure, I decided to cave and pen a sequel to "Never Change," so here's "Overcome." I might change that title later. Whereas my last story was all fleshed-out from the get go, this one is a little more spontaneous, so if the tone feels different, then that's just because it is. I still have a direction for this, however. Think of this as more of the Seinfeldian of the two.**  
_

_**Enjoy.**_

_I'm going to get you, Toshino Kyoko! _Ayano yelled as she chased after the blonde girl.

_No, you will never catch me, Ayano! I'm too fast for you!_

Ayano panted as she ran. She was determined to catch her rival at any cost, but despite her motivation, the blonde's alacrity proved a challenging obstacle. Still, this recent most taunt proved ultimately to disserve the blonde as it only inspired Ayano further.

_I'm nearly on you! Better say your prayers!_

Ayano was now right on top of her nemesis. The energetic otaku was right within arms reach. With all the force she could muster, the purple-haired girl leapt up and pounced on the chase, the force sending them both rolling down the flowery hill.

The two laughed while doing so while doing so.

Ayano ended up on top of the blue-eyed girl. Inches away from her face, she stared into Kyoko's blue eyes and Kyoko stared back into her own. Both girls blushed at the intimacy. Feeling a little awkward, but still amused, Ayano rolled off of her and lay by her side. The afternoon quickly descended into night, and the two girls stared up at the suddenly starry sky noticing nothing amiss.

_I can't believe you managed to catch me, _Kyoko said. _Well, you kept egging me on! If you didn't want me to catch you, you shouldn't have motivated me._

Kyoko turned towards Ayano and Ayano reflected. _Who said I didn't want you to catch me? _

Ayano went crimson. _Well, if you didn't want me to catch you, then what were you running for?_

Kyoko chuckled. _Because, _she said, _I wanted you to catch me!_

Ayano's face went a deeper shade of scarlet. _I…um…I… _Ayano muttered incoherently, lost in thought trying to decipher the meaning. Kyoko only laughed.

_There you go doing it again, _Kyoko said. _Eh? _Ayano stopped her mumbling and instead focused on this new development. Confused, Ayano asked, _Wha-what do you mean by that? What am I doing again?_

_Overthinking, _replied the blonde. _Don't think so much! Do!_

Ayano stopped and breathed. She calmed herself down, and reflected a bit on Kyoko's words.

_You caught me, _Kyoko said, _so what do you want to do now?_

I want to kiss you!

Ayano blurted out unconsciously, She reddened once again after realizing what she had done. She had apparently just adopted Kyoko's philosophy.

Kyoko reddened too, but kept smiling. She interlocked her fingers with her friend's and stared into her eyes.

_Then, go for it. _

And Ayano moved towards Kyoko, nervous but determined to finally achieve her dream. But just before contact, she found herself no longer in an expansive field, but rather in a moderately spacious living room. She was draped over a couch awakening form her sleep. She heard whispers coming from the other corner of the room. It was Yui on the phone. In her drowsy state, she couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"-I mean, she might still be having a rough time, though. Do you really think the timing is wise?  
-Well, I guess that does make sense."

Yui turned and saw her new roommate was gradually awakening. "Ah! I got to get ready for school. We'll talk later!"

The phone clicked as Yui hung up. "Hey, you're up. How was your sleep?" asked Yui a little timidly, but Ayano ignored the tone. She was more concerned with whether or not she may have said anything incriminating in her sleep. She dreaded the possibility of her sleep talking betraying her long-kept secret to her crush's best friend.

"Oi, you okay Ayano?" Yui said, after a long period of silence. Ayano woke up. Oh, I'm fine thank you!" Ayano said, satisfied that if she had said anything, Yui might have indicated so by now.

Content, Ayano yawned and cast off her covers. She put her feet on the floor and slowly arose, wincing as the sun's rays accosted her compromised vision.

"Ah, what day is it now?"

"Saturday," said the raven-haired girl. "Finally, right?"

Ayano breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally the weekend - a half-day, a student council meeting, and then the weekend. But it was not only a simple weekend. It was spring break. An entire two weeks was about to be at her disposal. Time to unwind and relax. A vacation would be nothing but beneficial. It had been a tumultous month for Ayano, putting it mildly. She had suffered so much in such a condensed amount of time, she felt she had struggled for years. She had to come to terms with the fact that she is a lesbian and that she was exiled from her home, while continuing to manage her schoolwork effectively.

Her recent dejection by her own family was simply the worst experience she ever suffered in her entire life. Despite awareness of the possibility, it had still come as a complete shock. She couldn't ever have fathomed her own parents stemming to such a low. But she had to accept the reality now for she was at present bumming on Yui's couch.

It was a reality all right, and there was no going back. She remembered it vividly still. She saw the sheer disappointment in her mother and father's eyes as she told them that she liked girls and that she could never change herself, not even for them. And she was sure that they saw the same when they issued her their ultimatum.

"We're sorry, Ayano. But it's either you get straight or leave."

"I … I…" Ayano mumbled in disbelief. She was enraged and dumbstruck. She wanted to lash out, but she held her tongue. "I … I have nothing I want to say to you."

She stared at her own mother, hoping she would intervene in some way. Her faith was unfounded. Empirical evidence would have told her this. Ayano's mother turned away and refused to look at her once their eyes met. Ayano's heart sunk. She realized that her parents and herself have now reached an impossible impasse. The time had come to make a decision, and she made up her mind.

"If you can't support me for who I am, then fine!" She stared directly into her father's eyes, and she said, "I'm leaving!"

"What?" Her parents shouted in unison. "Ayano! Don't be foolish now."

But Ayano couldn't hear them. She had by this point turned away and walked up the stairs. She could hear them shouting upstairs after her, but she was lost in her own grief. She went into her room and she grabbed a couple of bags and her suitcase. Ayano could hardly think or breathe. She couldn't even believe what she was doing or comprehend the extremity that her parents were driving her to. She unconsciously, automatically, and indiscriminately packed up all the belongings she could carry. She loaded up her clothes, and she stocked up her personal items. She grabbed her diary, the source of all this grief, and she left her room. Her suitcase banged as she lugged it down the stairs. She looked up and saw her parents still in the parlor. Her mother was anxiously pacing back-and-forth. Her father was pulling his hairs out.

She opened the door partially before her father called out after her. "Ayano!" he said. "Just go to the camp and get better! It'll only take a couple of months! Think about it! I mean where are you suppose to go?"

Ayano just stared at his face. With her rage and her despair, she couldn't maintain eye contact for more than a second. She turned away and said, "Anywhere is better than here."

She didn't bother to see his reactions. She simply left and departed from her home forever. She closed the door and didn't look back, less she turn to salt. She stood on her stoop for a brief moment and attempted to process these events. She couldn't do so at that time.

She looked up at her friends and from her eyes they knew. Ayano slowly walked towards them. Her suitcase scratched the pavement as she dragged it behind her. Tears were dripping from her eyes now. Chitose hugged her. She didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing could be said. Akari walked towards the pair and extended a box of tissues towards the now weeping exile. Ayano accepted the offering and dabbed her eyes with them. The others looked on with sympathetic gazes. The good fight was fought, but the victory was purely pyrrhic. After Chitose withdrew, Kyoko threw herself on Ayano and embraced her. Under normality, Chitose would die of blood loss at such a gesture, but today she was in no mood for fantasizing.

"Either get straight or leave." Those words from her former father still rang in her head. And they still caused her to weep silently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Yui," Ayano said, looking down at the ground.

"Hmm?"

The two girls were walking to school. Due to their respective secrets, both were eager to flee the apartment as early as possible in order to avoid long-term, claustrophobic contact. With the outside morning air and the scenery, the anxieties began to dissipate gradually, and an atmosphere of pleasantness did re-descend on the two. But Ayano still felt anxious a bit over her intrusion into the other girl's life. She had an entire apartment to herself a mere month ago, but now wham! Someone eating up her food. Sure, Yui did invite Ayano in, but she still felt personally as if the raven-haired girl was being punished for an incident that didn't concern her in the slightest.

"What is it, Ayano?"

Ayano sighed. "I just wanted to thank you again for taking me into your apartment. That was very nice of you. More than nice of you."

"Oh, it was nothing, Ayano surely. I wasn't going to let you take up residence in a box."

"Chitose could've finessed something, and I'm a better friend of hers than with yourself."

"Chitose doesn't really have room with her twin sister and her grandmother," Yui responded. "I had more than enough space. And Akari and Chinatsu and the youngers still live with their parents. I was the only viable option. And so does Kyoko, and besides knowing your personality, you'd probably be exhausted with her after the first night."

Ayano blushed upon hearing Yui's poorly selected words. And the thought of sharing a room with her was almost too much for her heart to bear. "Yeah," she said. "Living with Toshino Kyoko would be the worst. Heh heh." She fake chuckled to alleviate some of the tension.

"Still," Ayano said, digressing. "I hope I haven't been too much of a burden. I mean I know you're tight for space."

"Please, I wasn't doing it for anything," the Japanese Jesus said. "And you haven't been a burden at all. On the contrary, it's nice having someone else around to talk to."

The two of them smiled. Ayano was relieved to find that not only was her presence welcomed, but that Yui and herself had truly become good friends during this crisis. It was one grief crossed off the list.

"Stiil, don't worry about me taking up space for long," Ayano said with sudden drive and energy. "I fully intend to find a job and save up my rent for my own place! I won't take advantage of your kindness."

Yui chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that, surely. You won't have time with both your schoolwork and your student council duties to save up enough money. Please, just continue being my roommate. It'll be good for the both of us."

Ayano smiled at this again. "But if you are going to be my roommate, you can still get some sort of part-time work to help put food in the fridge."

"Mmm," Ayano nodded. "That's fair. I'll look for something to do weekends."

"Anyway," Yui said. "If I may ask how have you been feeling? With everything going on? Are you doing all right?"

Ayano looked down at the sidewalk and thought about everything again. She thought of her father's vicious ultimatum that she either, "get straight or leave," and she began to tear again. Yui got her answer, but it didn't do any good, and she immediately regretted bringing up these still-fresh wounds. _What the hell was I even expecting?_ Yui chastised herself.

"Sorry," Yui simply said. "I didn't mean to…I was just trying to see if you were okay. I'm sorry." Yui bowed for forgiveness.

Ayano wiped away her tears and shooed away Yui's gesture. "It's okay. I'm fine. It just hurts a little still. Thank you, Yui-chan. Seriously, for everything."

The two resumed their walk, and began to talk about spring break and what plans might be in the works until they arrived at the school. Having arrived a little early, they went to the cafeteria to grab some food and study a little before class started.

The breakfast was the usual grade-d eggs and bacon that were probably the top quality in most penitentiaries. Real quality brain food. Ayano half-bit her meal while studying her English. There was a back-noise of idle chatter, probably other groups of girls finalizing their break.

"So, I was thinking," Yui said, in between bites and with her head in her history book. "That we can go to the beach again sometime over the break. Y'know, get some sun in and really relax. Get away from things."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds nice," Ayano responded. Yui's phone chimed indicating a text. She checked it as Ayano continued. "Of course, getting away to anywhere sounds good for me personally right about now." "Hmm?" Yui asked looking up from the phone.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I could imagine. Excuse me, Ayano. I have to go meet someone about something somewhere." Yui arose from her seat, and was peeved with herself that she couldn't come up with some sort of actual excuse to leave.

"Hmm? All right, then. See you in class."

Yui left the cafeteria, and left Ayano alone at the table. She recalled her similar behavior earlier in the day, and through the deductive powers of reasoning that made her the vice-president of the student council, she realized something was happening. Although she knew that it wasn't her place, curiosity usurped her manner and she decided to follow her roommate. She gathered up her belongings, discarded the remnants of her less-than-exemplary breakfast into the refuse, and followed suit.

* * *

So, I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, although there was a lot of good bonding time between Yui and Ayano. I just don't believe my best work is represented here. I don't know, but I've been suffering some heavy writer's block as of late. Oh well, maybe I'll fix this chapter up a bit later, and aside from a few semantical issues, syntactically the plot is established, and hey, I put in a little mystery in there. What's up with Yui? What is she planning? A murder? Who's her co-partner?

And don't worry, there's nothing going on between Yui and Ayano, and the twist isn't going to be the two of them getting together. Yui and Ayano's relationship will remain purely platonic throughout this story.

Anyway, despite my own personal grievances, I hope you all liked it just the same. And I hope you will all continue to follow closely as the story develops. And look at that! Just in time for Pride Day here in the states!


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano watched from a distance as her roommate and her beloved rival conversed. Ayano hid behind the edge of a locker, which obstructed her view a great deal, but whatever it was they were discussing it was clearly of some importance. Kyoko was clearly energetic and excited. Her sporadic jumping and bouncing contrasted heavily against Yui's stoic facial expressions and statuesque pose. The two were barely audible from Ayano's distance, and she wished desperately that she could move within range of their conversation, but Ayano didn't let her curiosity blow her cover. As the conversation died out, Kyoko hugged Yui energetically, Yui mouthed something along the lines of "Don't do embarrassing displays of affection in public," and the two departed for class.

Ayano mused to herself just what the conversation was about, and although she lacked any sufficient clues, she was certain that it was linked Yui's recent behavior.

"Good morning, Ayano-chan!"

"Gah!" Ayano nearly died of fright as a soft-voice crept up from behind her. She threw herself around and was met by a smiling Chitose. "Ah, God! Chitose. Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Chitose apologized with a laugh. "What are you doing anyway? We should be getting to class, you know."

"Ah yes, right," Ayano responded, and the two proceeded towards homeroom. They walked in silence for a bit, but Chitose began to detect a glimpse of anxiousness on her friend's face.

"So, what were you doing back there, Ayano-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was trying to eavesdrop on Kyoko and Yui's conversation," Ayano immediately recognized how bad that sounded. She looked at her friend, but Chitose was still smiling.

"Jealous, are you?" Chitose asked, causing Ayano's face to redden.

"No, don't be ridiculous! You know I'm over that. No, its just Yui has been acting weird a bit this morning, and I was just curious as to what it was all about."

"Ah, I see."

"I followed her over to the lockers and I saw her talking to Toshino Kyoko. I know that that circle of theirs is plotting something. I wonder what it could be."

"Yeah," Chitose said, touching her chin. "I wonder what." Chitose giggled a little. "Perhaps we should investigate the Amusement Club after school. Knowing their pattern of behavior they're probably up to some hijinks."

"Hmm?" Ayano was lost in thought. "Ah, no. There's no need. It's the last day of school. We'll be way to preoccupied to pay them any heed. I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you say so."

Ayano was a loss in another world while Chitose softly chuckled to herself.

* * *

A/N - Yeah, I know it's short! I'm sorry for that, but remember! Short doesn't mean unimportant! There's a lot in here if you can read in between the lines.

I was originally intending this to be apart of the next chapter, which I am working on and the two were going to be one big chapter, but I once again wasn't able to really attack my keyboard this weekend like I hoped. I know you guys are thinking that I must be some sort of sadist with Never Change practically being updated every two or three days and yet it's been at least a week and a half since I last updated this, but again I've been very busy with work, and at home there are many distractions. But because of that, I said to myself, "Eh, it's short, but it's full, and it can stand on it's own." And that's the story of chapter three.

And with the apologies and the explanations aside, how are you all enjoying the story so far? I know I basically said I hated it the last time, but now giving it a new look, it's just different is all. It's still a work in progress. I do like how this one if more freeform. "Never Change" was more-or-less written in a day so it's very structured, but "Spring Time" is very loose, which has it's own advantages. I'm also surprised at how much of a mystery it is! I just finished reading "The Big Sleep," a mystery novel by Raymond Chandler before I really dived into this one, so that's probably why the story is developing in this noir-esque fashion. Wouldn't that be something? Ayano Sagiura - Private Detective! Kyoko would make an excellent femme fatale, I have to say. Is this a future story idea, perhaps? The Death of the Presence - An Ayano Sagiuria Adventure?

Well, I feel better now having given you all something. If you liked, you know what to do - review and favorite and follow. I've kept it no secret how much I appreciate and adore feedback of all sorts.

I promise that I'll try to keep a better update schedule from hereon. I'll try to get chapter four up by either Friday or Saturday. If you're all good, maybe I'll work extra hard and get it out by Thursday! ;)

Alright, gotta go. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

With last period free, Ayano went to her favorite room in the school to partake in her own personal pastime. She entered the room and was glad to see the forms of importance right where they were left last. A few were complete from yesterday, but many were left unfinished.

_Well, since I am here I might as well get the jump on it before everyone else shows up._

Ayano reached for the forms and them near herself. She took a pen from her bag and proceeded to fill them in. They were from the various student organizations seeking authorization for field trips and special events and such. Ayano completed one form, and then filled out another, and another, keeping a steady pace, but as time lingered on and as she had no company to distract herself she went inwards into her own thoughts, and she reflected deeply on the conversation she witnessed her crush having with her recent roommate.

"Their meeting, and that hug…" the vice-president mumbled aloud. "It couldn't possibly mean…"

Ayano shook her head swiftly. "No! Don't be insane! We've been through this, and their just friends."

Though it has greatly dissipated even before her exile and the move-in, she once held a sort of envy of Yui's relationship with her crush, and to a certain degree was even paranoid about it. She used to perceive her somewhat as a rival suitor, although she never made this known to either Yui or her fellow spectacled confidant, or even to herself. But the fear was there whether it was repressed or accepted. She remembered how some nights back in her old room how she would sometimes lie awake at night for at least a couple of hours fearing that the silent girl was getting the jump on her, and how even after she managed to fall asleep, the nightmares would come.

_Oh, Ayano-chan! I'm flattered by your feelings, but – But what Toshino Kyoko! – But Yui already confessed her feelings to me, and I'm going to accept them! – What!? No don't do that! I love you, Toshino Kyoko with all my heart! – I'm sorry, but if it's any constellation, you never really had a real chance. I mean, Yui and I have a special and deep bond that goes back to childhood whereas you can't even say my first name alone. – No, please, Toshino Kyoko!_

And she would wake up in a cold sweat to the image of them either holding hands or kissing. Regardless, the two were always smiling, which was what haunted her the most. It was probably these fears that prevented Ayano from becoming friends with her shy classmate for the past two years despite ample opportunity. She didn't hate Yui, not in the slightest. She was smart, kind, pretty, and they shared an affinity for jokes and puns. But this subconscious fear served as an insurmountable barrier, which was what troubled Ayano greatly about the move-in. But her fear of a Yui and Kyoko shipping wasn't greater than her fear of dying in the gutters. And ironically enough, the move-in set into motion the fear's dissipation.

"Yui, can I ask you something," she remembered asking Yui a week after she moved in.

"Hmm?" Yui let out inquisitively as she allowed the new inductee to distract her from her cooking. Ayano didn't want to come across as rude, but the thought of Kyoko liking anyone else just tore her up inside so much that she had to know the truth. However, in retrospect, her inquiry might have been excessively abrasive.

"Do you like Toshino Kyoko?" She blurted out. "Romantically."

"Ehh?" Yui went white. "Wha-what…what's with tha- how would you even?"

"Oh, God!" Ayano said realizing just how untactful she asked that question. "I'm so sorry. I was trying to be rude. It's just that you two seem so close that I was just curious was all." She threw her arms out as if to catch Yui in case the girl collapsed. But Yui managed to remain standing.

Ayano was fully conscious of her abrasiveness, but she couldn't repress her fear down any longer. Being Yui's roommate, she's seen the two associate more frequently and in a condescended amount of time. She wanted to ask her about it ever since Christmas when Kyoko did those dates, but she couldn't muster the courage. But since moving it, she simply could not take seeing the two together anymore without some sort of explanation.

"But I would like to know, anyway. I'm not trying to imply that I think you like girls, too, but it's just the two of you are so close that …" Ayano paused. "I don't think I'm improving the situation. I'll just go watch TV. Forget I asked anything."

Yui breathed in and out and regained her composure. "Hehe," she laughed. "No, don't worry about that. We're best friends and that's it." Yui waved her hands to enforce her position. "As much as I do like Kyoko, I could never _date her_. I wouldn't be able to handle the constant aggravation!"

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Ayano sighed.

"In what way?" Yui asked.

Ayano's face collapsed and she stared deadpan at her roommate, terrified at the prospect that she may have just blown her masterly crafted cover after so long, and to Kyoko's best friend no less. She desperately reached for an excuse.

"Ah, no reason. No reason at all. Just, um…just thought that you would get frustrated so easily if you were dating her, and I was concerned for your mental health. Kyoko and I are rival as you know!"

"Hmm, rivals? You two don't seem like rivals."

"Well, maybe not in the conventional Himawari-Sakurako sense," Ayano muttered nervously, playing with her fingers to hide her fear. "But…but it's there, I assure you."

"Well, all right. She's never mentioned it though, but if you say so."

Yui returned to her chef work, and after some time, Ayano sighed another sigh of relief having just saved herself once again. _Seems to be becoming a habit recently, _she thought.

"Hehe," Yui chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ayano asked.

"Just the thought of myself dating Kyoko. Just an amusing concept is all. We're two different."

"So, you've never looked at her in that way before?"

"No, we're purely platonic."

Ayano smiled.

"If I were to date her though, I could just imagine. I'd might as well be date that blasted box of hers, too."

The two stared at each other silently, and then the two bolted out laughter. Both of them nearly fell over chocking on their own merriment.

"Haha! Yeah, she would always be coming up with foolish ideas and the like."

* * *

Ayano's reflections were disturbed when she reached a form of particular peculiarity – a form from the Amusement Club.

_What the hell, _Ayano thought. It wasn't a form as much as it was a plain sheet of looseleaf formatted to resemble an official club form. Ayano could recognize the writing anywhere, it was Kyoko's. She glanced at the drawn-in sides and lines. Despite the completely lack of respect for the time of others, Ayano did have to admit that she was a little impressed.

_A bit roughshod, but her formatting does actually resemble an official copy. That Toshino Kyoko is such a wonderful drawer, and…hang on! Wait a second-_

Ayano stopped herself, realizing that as the vice-president she had to adopt responsive action towards this outrage.

_What the hell am I thinking! This is no time for complaints! This is outrageous! She just forged a fake form, a complete violation of policy!_

Ayano looked at the form once again, and saw that it was a mimicry of their space request forms for club fairs and open houses.

_What!? She wants a space! They don't get a space! They're not an official club!_

Ayano reflected on her rage, and wondered just why this was so upsetting. This was certainly a breach of school policy, but not a major infraction and sure it was a part of Kyoko's long slew of insufferable actions, but it wasn't as if it was anything worse than the usual. Perhaps it was because she had simply gone to far. Perhaps she was merely mad at herself for continually letting her own personal affections cloud her judgment on these matters. Or perhaps it was because she just found Kyoko's brazen display of contempt for the council of which she had devoted her life to to be an egregious display of disrespect. Perhaps it was all these or none of them, but it was clear that for whatever reason, Kyoko had indeed overstepped her bounds to far this time, and now it was time to bring the hammer of justice down on that club of that two-bit club of there's.

Just at that moment, Chitose walked in.

"Hello Ayano-cha…"

"Ah good! Chitose! You're here at last."

"Ehhh? What're you talking about?"

"Look at this! Toshino Kyoko just submitted a mock request form asking for space at the next club fair! This is outrageous! She's gone too far this time!"

Chitose glanced at her friend quizzically. "A mock form?" She went over and took it from her friend's hand. She glossed over it.

"Well, Kyoko did make a pretty decent looking facsimile," she said while smiling.

"I already went through that Chitose, but this time I'm threw! I have no idea why this one is it, but I'm just fed up with Toshino Kyoko's attitude!" In her fit of rage, Ayano's vocal chords and thought-process lost all control of their motor functions. "She sits there and thinks that since she's all cute and has golden hair and transcendentally beautiful eyes that I can't help but get lost in every time I stare at them that she can just run amok and do whatever she wants because I'll always be there to bail her out every time she flaunts her divine beauty in my face? She thinks that she can just use me and feed on my emotions and manipulate my actions? Well, no dice! The time for talking about it is finally over! The time for action is here!"

Ayano walked towards the door, and yelled a, "C'mon, Chitose, " towards her trusty friend. She was semi-out the door when she realized that the white-haired girl was not by her side. She turned back and saw bloody-nosed Chitose lost in a gaze.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan, you are a goddess among mere mortals. I, Ayano, will forever venerate your beauty…" Chitose mumbled.

"Ah, jeez," Ayano mumbled herself while retrieving her friend. She went behind and pushed the comatose girl out the door and the two went off to finally put down that terrorist cell that has been destroying the way of life that the student council has long upheld and championed.

As Ayano pushed her friend towards the grounds, Ayano suddenly remembered the time on the rooftop, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

And here we are, a longer chapter to make up for my unforgivably short one last time. And so the plot thickens. Ayano finds a forged form from Kyoko. What could this possibly mean? What is that lesbian Al-Qaeda of a club plotting? Well, whatever it is, Ayano's about to deliver down swift student council justice before their insidious plot can even manifest itself!

Also, I forget who wanted it, but someone asked when some more fluff was going to come out, and so here's some fluff for you! I always give the public what they want. Don't worry people. This story isn't even half done yet. No, this story is a serial and I'm in this for the long haul. Whereas Never Change ended so quickly, Spring Time is still to have many more Ayano and Kyoko moments. In the next chapter, Ayano will reflect over the roof scene and what that meant for her, and then the plot of the Amusement Club will be revealed.

Stay Tuned.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that sunset on the roof, Ayano yearned for a different relationship between herself and her crush hoping that they would progress faster, if not romantically then at least as friends. But this had also seen an arrested development. No sooner than the next day did she revert back to yelling out the entire name and Kyoko irking her with her unsanctioned antics.  
She remembered, as she was able to simply say, "Kyoko-chan," and refer to her crush as friend. But this has not remained. The truth was Ayano even more terrified of Kyoko post-encounter. She worried daily whether or not the girl had any sort of feelings for her or if feelings could ever develop. Kyoko was back to her usual antics very soon after that event, and Ayano wasn't sure whether that was just Kyoko's way of displaying affection to her specifically or merely a general display, or even if showing affection was her intention. But at the same time, she hugged her on the roof and displayed a deep concern for her on the roof. They hugged twice. This served to generate severe confusion. Sometimes she would look back at Kyoko in the middle of her classes and swear she would catch the blonde glimpsing at her, but she wasn't certain whether these were reality or mere projections of her own desires. But then she remembered after her parents exiled her how Kyoko had hugged her just as she did on the roof. But did that mean anything?

Just because I have feelings for girls doesn't mean that Toshino Kyoko does, she remembered thinking once.

So perhaps Ayano was acting out of some maliciousness that Kyoko and her friends did not really deserve. Ayano perused this thought, and her previous determination began to buckle. She released the still-entranced Chitose and she turned around to walk back.

"Awww….Ayano-chan, kiss me dee-Er?"

The change in pressure on her shoulder snapped Chitose out of her fantasy and she noticed her friend walking away.

"Ayano-chan," she said. "Where do you think you're going? The pond area is that way."

"Um, I don't know why I'm doing this. Toshino Kyoko may be a pain, but that club means everything to her. She doesn't deserve to be punished, and especially not for my weakness." Ayano whispered.

Chitose suddenly appeared as if from thin air in front of the vice-president, a development that shocked Ayano fiercely.

"I can't let you do that, Ayano-chan!" Chitose closed a fist, a symbol of her dedication.

"Wha-!? But you were!?" Ayano looked back and forth rapidly. "Can you breach the fabric of space-time!?"

"Ayano! You need to go to the Amusement Club right now and accomplish your goal!" Chitose pointed directly at the purple-head.

"Eh? What? Why do you care!"

"Because you are the vice-president of the student council, and you need to execute your duties. You can't allow emotions to continue to cloud your judgement. Go to that room and show Toshino Kyoko who's on charge here!"

"Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano said as she barged down the door. "It's time for you to answer for your extensive list of crimes!"

Kyoko put down her manga and looked up at Ayano, now towering over her, and small droplets formed in her eyes.

"Oh, no! Ayano, please! I'm sorry! I'll never do anything against the school again, honest! Here, have my rum raisin as a truce!"

"No!" Ayano smacked the rum raisin out of Kyoko's hands and it spilled on the club floor. "No more bribes and no more circumventions! You're club is disbanded!"

"NNOO!" yelled the desperate Kyoko, now crying vehemently. She prostrated herself before Ayano, and pleaded forgiveness. "No, please! Don't do this to me! I submit myself completely to your authority."

Ayano crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "Good," she said. "It's great that you're cooperative. It's easier that way!" Kyoko's tears rained down upon the floor, forming a river, which meshed with the spilled rum raisin ice-cream. Kyoko's crying was interrupted; however, by the feeling of a comforting hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw Ayano's face in front of her. The vice-president had bent down to her level. She moved her face closer to her own in an intimate way.

"Because I think you'll find that I'm actually quite generous to those who cooperate, Toshino Kyoko, and I really want to be generous to you!"

Kyoko snubbed a little and then stopped crying. But with her eyes still moist, she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me, Toshino Kyoko," Ayano asked smoothly. She put her arms around Kyoko's shoulders and drew her in. "Just kiss me, gently."

"I will do as you ask," Kyoko replied. And the two leaned in closer, lips nearly touching.

"THAT COULD HAPPEN, AYANO-CHAN!" A de-spectacled and bleeding Chitose exclaimed.

"No, that is not what would happen!" Ayano yelled. She then sighed. She pondered about Chitose's out-of-character behavior. Not the day-dreaming and the nosebleeds, which were normality, but rather her insistence that she put down the Amusement Club Rebellion once and for all. She was usually in favor of more moderate action in times like these, and was never one to propose actually disbanding the organization.

"Um, Chitose, I don't know where all this is coming from, but we let the Amusement Club pass all the time. What's so special about now?"

"Well, because," Ayano could nearly discern an iota of desperation in her friend's voice. "Well, because you have to set the example for the youngers! Yeah! Think about it! What kind of vice-president will either Himawari or Sakarako-san be if you continue to allow active dissidents."

"Oh, please, now!" Ayano sidestepped around her friend and proceeded to slowly walk back to the council room. "Those two have so much sexual tension they can barely focus on any council work for more than a minute! Neither of those two will be vice-president."

Ouch. Ayano-chan sure cuts deep when she's upset, Chitose thought. The pale girl desperately looked from side-to-side with her finger on her chin trying to find the thought that could persuade Ayano to bring her goal to fruition. Chitose thought of one thing, hesitated, and ultimately decided that it was the only option available.

"Well," Chitose sighed. "I guess it is true what Kyoko said then."

This had the intended effect. Ayano stopped and turned towards her friend.  
"Eh? What're you talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, you wouldn't be interested," Chitose shooed Ayano away. "You decided you are done with this-" Chitose was interrupted by a forceful grab. All blood flow to her arms were stifled.

"Agh! So aggressive, Ayano-chan!"

"What did she say! Tell me!"

"I will if you let go," CHitose winced in pain.

Ayano eased her grip and released Chitose. The snow haired girl rubbed the wounds. "Your grip could bend steel!" she winced in pain.

"Okay, now tell me," Ayano's eyes lit up with a fierce fire, and menacingly she asked, "What did Toshino Kyoko say?"

Chitose continued to rub her arm, "Oh, just that you could never fall through on anything because you have no spine."

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT?" Ayano's jaw dropped, and she began to redden, not with the usual embarrassment, but with shock and rage.

"Yeah, and that since you can't fall through on anything, that's the reason you'll never cancel her club and why your grades are inferior to hers, and why you'll never 'win that girl you like.'"

A shockwave ruptured Ayano's spinal column at that last line."

"I defended you. I said that she had you pinned all wrong, but seeing how you're walking away from another challenge, well, maybe she's correct. Maybe you never will be president. Toshino-san's words, not mine."

Ayano looked flabbergasted.

"That! That! Savage! She'll pay for this. By God and Buddha and whatever else, the Amusement Club dies today!"

Ayano turned around and rushed towards the pond. Chitose smiled. "Wait for me!" she shouted as she ran after her.

Ayano ran past the pond, not seeing it, but rather only the door to the disbanded Tea Ceremony Club's room.

You went to far this time, Toshino Kyoko! Your words were unwarranted! Behind Ayano's crimson rage, she was fighting back tears of sadness. I trusted you up on the roof! I thought we were friends, and you betrayed me in this way!

She reached the door, and in one swift kick, she busted it open.

"TOSHINO KYO-!"

"SURPRISE!" Before Ayano could even finish her obligatory introduction, she saw herself surrounded by all her friends and cohorts who just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"HAPPY COMING OUT DAY!"

"Ayano's face went from red to white. Her eyes went beady due to the intense shock that she suffered from the radical shift in tone. In her fit of shock, she dropped the forged form and it fell to the ground.

"Eh?" She let out, completely confounded. Kyoko threw her fist up high in the air, which she then turned into a thumbs up.

"It's your coming-out-day celebration!" Kyoko said.

"Eh-what?" Ayano was no more enlightened.

"It seems as though we got her good," said Akari from the crowd. "Mmm," Yui nodded in agreement. "She's very surprised!"

"I think we may have actually broke her," Himawari chided in. "Are you, okay, Saguiria-senpai?" Sakurako asked immediately.

Ayano just surveyed the room, completely dumbfounded. The situation was unpredictable to say the least. She had presumed before now that she had experienced all that there was to experience with Kyoko, (except of course for THE Kyoko Experience, amirite? ;) lol ) And somewhere in her subconscious or semi-conscious, Ayano was secretly in glee, not just for the party, but that Kyoko could still surpass herself. Ayano again looked at Kyoko, and stood her dead in the face as she gradually recovered.

Coming-out party? she thought to herself. She muttered out, "So, wait that means that everything was…what?" Chitose appeared in the doorway. She was smiling with joy. She put her hand on Ayano's shoulder.

"Remember what Kyoko-san said awhile back? That we were going to have a party for you? Well, here it is!"

"Look at banner, Ayano!*" Kyoko said, pointing to a banner hanging near the tea cabinets. It was makeshift and clearly reused. The patches of whiteouts and paper coverings clearly indicated that much. The newly added and legible parts read, "Happy Out Ayano!" The exclamation mark was painted on. Or perhaps drawn on with permanent marker.

Having fully registered what had happened, color returned completely to Ayano's face. She looked up at Kyoko, the girl who had constantly drove her mad, and whispered, "You…you did this?"

Kyoko heard her and smiled, "Yep! I had a lot of help though."

"Don't be so modest," said Yui stepping forward. "It was all her idea from the start."

"Don't any of you know the first meaning of hostessing," Chinatsu huffed as she went up to Ayano. "Offer our guest of honor a seat!"

"Yes, Ayano, you look like you could use a rest. Sit down."

Ayano snapped out of her fixation on her love. "Wha-? Oh, yeah right! Of course. Ayano and Chitose sat down at the table and afterwards they all took a spot.

"You were very surprised, weren't you, Ayano-chan?" Chitose sneered in jest, putting her hands on her friend.

"Yes. Yes, I was!" Ayano observed the food let out on the table. It was covered in hot dogs, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, and pizza. In the center of the table was an ice-cream cake.

"What is all this?" she asked.

Akari spoke, "Well, you said it was Amer-"

"Well, you said that coming-out was generally an American thing, right?"  
"Hey! Buuu, you interrupted me, Kyoko-chan!" But the presencelessness had consumed Akari, and no one was paying heed to her plight. Her pouting was met with blankness.

"Or at least Western?" the blonde continued. "So, we have assorted out for you the finest of American cuisine!"

"Well, hot dogs and burgers were the extent of our knowledge,"Yui said. "But we did do our best."

"I got the hot dogs!" Sakurako interjected, sticking her hand up for acknowledgement.

"Yeah, brilliant job! Very enduring. It's a miracle you didn't just eat them all yourself raw," her bluenette friend snidely remarked.

"Gggrrrr…" Sakurako growled, and the two locked eyes with each other in a brief moment of war.

"So, wait a minute," Ayano thought. "The forged form?" She looked at her smiling, loyal friend and then towards her crush.

"All part of the plan!" Kyoko and exclaimed. "And it went according to plan! I love it when a plan comes together**," Kyoko said in English, her face radiating with jubilancy.

Ayano smacked her head figuratively. I should've known! Ayano nodded. "Well, that certainly does fit your bill."

"If you could have that form count, though, I'd most appreciate it."

Ayano's eyes nearly lit up red for a second. "No! It can't count! BAKA!"

"Just kidding," Kyoko said wholeheartedly.

"We were worried there for a second actually," Yui said, breaking Ayano from her brief rage spell. "We thought you suspected something when you caught me on the phone this morning."

"But it all pulled together," Akari said, but no one heard her.

Ayano again surveyed her assembled cavalcade of friends. And she smiled. She tried to contain it as best she could, but she couldn't restrain it, so she looked down to abscond her happiness and embarrassment. After her forced exile from her home, life was very difficult for a bit, but this made her coming-out all the more worthwhile.

"And it was all Toshino-senpai's idea," Himawari said.

"Hmm," Yui nodded. "That actually was no exaggeration. Kyoko was planning this all week."

Ayano shot up a bit at that, sparking a chuckle from Chitose.

Toshino Kyoko was planning this arduously all week just for me? Could it be that I was wrong? Could it be that she, in fact, does have some feelings for me? The thought alone made Ayano feel a little giddy. Even perhaps … romantic feelings? Ayano began to blush.

"I just can't believe…" she muttered. Her eyes were once again focused on nothing but Kyoko's. The Amusment Club room ceased to exist, and for Saguiria Ayano, there was only Kyoko and herself present in the entire cosmos.

"You…you did this all for me?"

And with alacrity, Kyoko jumped up and hugged Ayano. Chitose nearly went nuts. She reached up for her glassed, but did everything in her power to restrain herself. I mustn't right now! she thought. This is Ayano's special party and I shouldn't ruin it! But she was itching for her next fix.

Ayano went red and incomprehensible. She's hugging me? After she planned me this party? What does this mean? Oh my God!

And then Kyoko said, almost in Ayano's ear, "I'd always do this for you, Ayano-chan."

"EEEHHHH?" Ayano said, now steaming.

Yyyyyeeeee!" Chitose screeched. She threw off her glasses.

And then – BBBAAAMMM!

An ambulance siren wailed through the dusklight as the vehicle reached the nearest hospital. Once arrived, Chitose was taken to a place she was all too familiar with. The entire Amusement Club and Student Council were by her side. The party was relocated, due to the emergency, to Chitose's side of the medical room. Chizuru was also present now, there to support her sister. It was that very support that suppressed her from preparing a bed for a certain obnoxious blonde. Still, Chizuru glanced menacingly a couple of times at her dreaded blonde adversary.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party, everyone, "Chitose said to the group a bit wearily.  
"Shh! Rest, oneesan, you need your rest."

"Don't worry about it, Chitose!" Yui said. "Yeah! We're having just as much fun here!" Kyoko added.

"Speak for yourself!" Sakurako interjected. "Did you have to get your noseblood all over the food, Chitose-sempai? I'm starving! I skipped lunch for this." Sakurako teared.

"Oh please," Himawari rebutted. "I saw you eat microwavable noodle soup this afternoon!"  
"That's not a meal, you boob fiend!" the dirty blonde yelled back.  
"Yeah, well, maybe it's not a meal to you because you're always stuffing your face!"

"SHH!" Everyone around them hushed them. The nurse came in and scolded them. "You two please! This is a hospital and we appreciate your silence."

They both bowed and apologized to her profusely. Then, Himawari sighed. "C'mon, you idiot," she said to her best friend. "Let's go grab some dinner. We'll get you fed."

As the two left, Sakurako pestered Himawari about getting sushi. The remaining members focused their efforts on their soiree the best they can. The doctor walked past them and came in right in.

"Oh, Ishi-chan," Chitose said a little wearily. "How are you doing today? Kurosawa-san is feeling chipper, I hope?"

"Everything is well, Chitose-chan," replied the doctor replied as she went about adjusting Chitose's sheets. "Didn't think I'd see you back here quite sp soon! And Kurosawa-san is very fine today, actually. I'll send him your regards. Hello too, Chizuru-chan!"

"Hey," Chizuru replied giving the nurse a faint smile.

The Amusement Club members and Ayano stopped for a brief moment.

"Chitose-chan?"  
"Ishi-chan?"  
'Chizuru-chan?"

The nurse turned her attention towards the girls, only briefly glancing upward from her pad. "Oh, dear me, I must apologize! I'm sorry. My name is Yoi Ishi***. Chitose-chan is in here so often, I'm afraid we've come to know each other on a first name basis! And darling Chizuru, too! Always there for her sister!"

"You're in the hospital for this that often?" Ayano yelled, Chitose smiled and laughed per usual.

"I do tend to let my fantasies get carried away if I'm not too careful!" Chitose sighed a little with weakness.

"Yes she is! A peculiar condition I must say. Usually it's nothing too bad, but this time, I don't know, she may die."

Everyone froze and then shot looks at her. "EEEHHHH?" the group said as a whole.

"Nah, just joking! It's good for morale!"

"Gah, what kind of doctor are you! You nearly gave us all heart attacks!" Yui yelled.

"But, seriously, Chitose did loose quite a bit of blood this time, but again nothing fatal. We'll like to keep you over night for some observation, but you should be able to leave tomorrow, I'd imagine."

"Okay, sounds good, HHHHAAAAWWW!" Chitose made a long yawn. Chizuru grabbed her twin's arm to comfort her. "Oneesan! Rest!" she said, rubbing her sister's hand.

"Yeah, perhaps it is best if we let you get some rest,"Ayano said. The Amusements nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry again," Chitose mumbled faintly, "for ruining your party, Ayano-chan."

Ayano grabbed her friend's available hand and held it. "Ah, it was nothing. Thank you for planning it. And get better, okay Chitose-chan? And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Chitose replied. "And thanks, Ayano- huh?" Chitose felt moisture on her arm, and turned to find an open-mouthed and de-spectacled Chizuru as the source. She was salivating profusely.

"Gah! Is she okay?" Chinatsu inquired.

"Don't worry!" the doctor said. "This happens pretty consistently, too! I can handle this! Don't you worry."

The group left the hospital. Night had fallen, but there was a nice, mild breeze in the air. The group walked off into the warm city night. The city street was still filled with people going about their affairs, whether heading home from work or going off to the club scene. The four of them reveled in the vibrance. Springtime was truly back from the dead.

"Ah, it sure is nice to have spring back, I must say-"Yui was interrupted by a screaming from behind her. "Guys! C'mon! Wait!" It was Akari.

"Akari!" The four said, looking at the girl and then looking from side-to-side to confirm whether or not it was the true Akari running towards them.

The redhead, exhausted from running finally caught up with them. "Ugh! You guys! I told you I was getting a drink from the machine! And you forgot me! You actually abandoned me there!" Akari made a face of pure melancholy.

"Oh, God! We're so sorry, Akari-chan!" Yui said first. "Yeah, we never intended to do that! We honestly thought you were with us!" Chinatsu added to the defense.  
"We didn't know you were getting anything from the machine!" Ayano chimed in.  
"Actually," everyone looked at Kyoko as she revealed, "I did hear Akari tell me that she was going to get something from the machine."  
"Wha-? Kyoko-chan, then why didn't you get everyone to remain and wait?" Akari demanded.  
"I…er…I guess I just somehow forgot…."

The group scolded Kyoko for a good thirty seconds until they realized that they were jamming up the sidewalks. Kyoko gave her apology, which Akari forgave. In a bit, she was back to her chipper self.

"I have to say that based on that doctor I'm not too confident for Chitose-san or Chizuru-san's chances. But then again what else is new." Akari said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Kyoko responded. "I mean, she may be a bit eccentric, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't know her stuff. I mean, I'm a bit out there, and just look at me."

A single bead of sweat rolled down the Amusements' faces. "Is that suppose to be reassuring," Chinatsu said.

Kyoko paid them no heed and diverted her attention entirely to the outsider, their club's guest of honor. "Anyway, Ayano! We're all very sorry that the party had to be cut a little short!" Ayano looked over at Kyoko. "And you didn't even get a chance to take a bite of the cake that I handmade just for you…." Ayano nearly died. The pouting face that Kyoko made at just that moment was almost all too cute to bear. Ayano fought every urge to smile, barely managing to do so. She let out a chuckle, but she controlled it and managed to abscond it.

"You didn't make it yourself. You just picked it out of the window!" Yui said.

"Ah, tomatas, tomahtas!" Kyoko shrugged as she responded, "As they say in America!"

"Akari is beginning to feel a little hungry, though. We haven't eaten anything since lunchtime!"

"Hmm, Furutani-san and Ohmuro-san said they were going to get sushi, I believe. That actually sounds pretty good right about now!" Chinatsu said, clutching her stomach.

"Hmm, I can go for that. What about you two?" Yui looked over at Ayano and Kyoko.

"YEAH!" Kyoko burst her fist up in the air with intense energy. "You just made my life!"

"A bit hyperbolic, but alright…"

"Thanks," Ayano replied, "but I'm actually going to head back home…er, to the loft, I mean."

"Eh? You sure? There's always room," Yui asked. Kyoko turned around and faced Ayano inquisitively. Ayano took only marginal notice of this.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit tired! Had a long day. And I have some leftover delivery from the night before."

"Alright, you know the way back from here?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. And I have my copy of the key! Finally remembered it!"

And Ayano bid the school's domestic terrorist organization farewell and they gradually disappeared behind here as she walked through the urban streets. Ayano briefly pondered about the way Kyoko looked at her when she announced her intention to depart. It wasn't the usual look of acknowledgement. There actually was resemblance to disappointment and faint sadness in her blue eyes. Could it actually be, she thought, that Toshino Kyoko actually wanted me to stay? And I mean not just to stay with the group, but to stay stay?

No, I'm not making any sense! Ayano shook her head. I'm just projecting again, I'm sure. Toshino Kyoko probably doesn't even think of me that way. She's probably not even a lesbian!

"Okay, so Himawari-san and Sakurako-san have already left, but we can still go," Akari said to the group, looking up at her cellphone. Yui and Chinatsu nodded in agreement. Kyoko, however, was far away. She was staring distantly at the purple-haired girl walking way. She admired how the city lights bounced off her. She was irradiant.

"So, shall we get going?" Chinatsu asked.

"Hey guys, you go on if you want to," Kyoko said. "I'm going to see Ayano home."

"Huh?" Yui asked. "She knows where to go."

"Yeah, but, I don't know. I just really want to go with her. I can't explain now," Kyoko replied. The group wasn't sure if she was being deliberately enigmatic or not. With their otaku it was sometimes difficult to tell. She sounded genuine, however. The group accepted her dismissal, and she dashed off towards Ayano, seeking to close the distance. She wasn't entirely sure what she was running for, but she knew she would find out once she got there.

* * *

*Arrested Development reference - There are a couple of episodes when the Bluth's are throwing a party, Gob will yell, "Look at banner, Michael." The banner is constantly being reused.

**A reference to Murdoch's catchphrase in the hit '80's show, "The A-Team." American pop culture is fairly popular in Japan, so it's not to difficult to imagine Kyoko knowing this.

***I thought it would be funny that Chitose and the doctor actually had a first name basis relationship due to Chitose constantly being hospitalized for chronic nosebleeds. The name literally means, "Funny Doctor."

A/N: Well, the mystery is resolved! Kyoko and crew were throwing a surprise party the whole time! A nice resolution to the original story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was the most fun I had since "Never Change." I also made it lengthy, so hopefully I compensated a little for my lack of updates.

I have to say that I'm really grateful for the support that you guys continue to show for this little fic. I was actually feeling very depressed last week and had severe writer's block, and I was actually considering sending this fic to the dustshelves and abandoning it, but then I saw your reviews and your favorites, and I just knew that the show had to go on! The story of Ayano and Kyoko's love must be told!

I'm also really happy that I got to torture Akari a solid three times in this one chapter! HAHAHA! It wouldn't be Yuru Yuri without that, now would it. Great character development, great pacing, great humor. This really was a great chapter. I believe I got all the ships in there for the most part, but not majorly because this is an Ayano/Kyoko story and always will be. Speaking of that, if you may not have already discerned the next chapter is going to be quite the fluff piece, so keep that in mind and be warned! And the next chapter will be the last. Kyoko and Ayano will kiss and happily ever after ... NOT! Don't worry, I still have plenty of plans left.

Thoughts, criticisms, favorite parts? Let me know in a review and be a part of the discussion! Also, just one more thing, do any of you know when that Yuru Yuri OVA is suppose to be coming out? I really need my fix!br /br /And I just want to make one shout out to CookieSweetness! Thanks for recommending those yuris to me. I'll be sure to give them a watch!br /br /Thanks again everyone. Stay tuned. Peace out! :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Kyoko's Dream

Kyoko should've been paying attention to the details the teacher was issuing for their project due before spring break. As the teacher mumbled on and on about the project, Kyoko stared out the window deep into the outside world, and then she stared deep into space. And she thought of Ayano. Kyoko then shifted her attention to the vice-president sitting a couple seats ahead, and once again was filled worry and concern for the girl. She could never know what it was like to be her – to be exiled from her home. And yet she continued to come into school everyday and do her assignments and do her student council duties and still try to get her to comply with the school regulations all like nothing ever happened. Kyoko was impressed with Ayano's resolve. Kyoko continued to stare at her, and the room fell silent and her peripheral vision subsided. Ayano was at that moment the object of Kyoko's full attention. Gradually, a mumbled garble was heard, but to Kyoko it was mere background noise. Kyoko continued to occupy herself with the sight of Ayano's ponytail. _Her hair is so beautiful, _Kyoko thought. _I mean I've always known it was beautiful, but now was the first time-_

Kyoko froze when Ayano turned around and faced her quizzically. Kyoko panicked for a moment wondering if she had been caught spying. She threw her head forward as fast as possible in an effort to appear innocent. She was blushing fiercly. The blood rushed through her body as her heartbeat increased. She breathed heavily. _What's going on?_ She thought. _Why am I feeling like this? I feel like I'm gonna be sick._ Kyoko looked at Yui and saw that she was also facing her, and then she noticed that just about everyone in class was staring at her, too.

_What is this?_ she thought. _Why are they all looking at me? Do they all know what I've been doing?_

Kyoko had no time to cross-examine her existentialist thinking for she had finally been disturbed by the source of the mumbling – her teacher.

"Oh, so that's why everyone was looking at me," Kyoko said aloud. Some in the class snickered assuming it to be another infamous Kyoko witticism. The teacher ignored it.

"Toshino Kyoko, did you hear any word that I just said?"

Kyoko looked back at her teacher. In the usual routine, this would be the part where Kyoko rebutted her teacher with some classic Kyoko comedy. But Kyoko could not think of witty responses. She was too pre-occupied with her knotting stomach. Kyoko was usually cool under pressure, but for some reason she couldn't handle the stares of her classmates today. She felt weirdly guilty about something and felt like an alien.

"Kyoko-chan," Yui whispered noticing her friend's abnormal behavior, "are you okay?"

"Well, did you?" the teacher asked, not noticing Kyoko's condition.

Kyoko as coolly as possible replied, "No."

Again, some laughter erupted from the class, believing it to be another routine. The teacher thought the same and replied as such. "Toshino Kyoko, I swear for all your efforts and achievements, you have to be one of the laziest girls I've ever-"

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said suddenly arising. "But may I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling well."

The school nurse had some experience with the hyperactive blonde in the past with her coming in complaining about everything from a cold to liver failure in order to escape some sort of exam or another, so justifiably she was a bit skeptical and hesitant to let the blonde go free. But after much insistence, the nurse eventually permitted it. Kyoko insisted that she could walk home by herself and did so.

Kyoko entered her house. Still feeling a bit feverish, she went into her kitchen to fetch some water. Her mother was in the kitchen reading a book, which she put down upon noticing her daughter's entry.

"Ah, hey, how's it going?" her mother glanced away from the book to see her daughter, then returned to it.

Kyoko stared at her a bit dumbfounded. ""Umm," she said, "aren't you a little surprised to see me?"

"Why would I be? You live here."

"Ehhh!?" Kyoko was flabbergasted. "I live here?"

"Yeah, you do. Last time I checked. Look," Kyoko's mother looked up from her book again. "What game are you playing? I'm trying to read."

Kyoko face-palmed. Her mother was once completely oblivious to the fact that Kyoko should have for all intents and purposes been at school. _Her logic is impeccable, _Kyoko thought to herself.

"I bet you didn't even know if I was here or not!" Kyoko pouted. "I was in school. I came home because I'm feeing sick." Kyoko ignored her mother's indifference towards the prospect of her playing hooky. She didn't have the stamina, and plus she had accepted her mother's years ago. All in all, she preferred it like that, most of the time.

"Look, I just want some water," Kyoko said irritated.

"Alright, alright," Kyoko's mother responded. "There's no need to be snippy."

"There's always a need to be snippy! I was born to be!" Kyoko whispered loudly while opening the fridge.

"Snippiness isn't very lady-like and the what have you," the mother said again barely looking upwards from the book.

Kyoko gulped some water, ignoring the comment. And then looked at her mother. _How would she act if she knew? Ayano's parents at least were disciplinarians, but she's kind of more indifferent to whatever I do._

After some mulling over, Kyoko decided it was best to tell her.

"Mom," Kyoko said wearily. Kyoko's mother looked up.

"What you want? More Mirakurun stuff for Christmas?"

"No, well, yeah obviously," Kyoko responded. "But I had something I wanted to tell you. Something important."

"Oh." Kyoko thought she heard a glimmer of interest in her mother's voice. "What is it?"

Kyoko actually began to sweat. Usually she didn't really give much thought into what her parents thought about her, but she couldn't deny that she was nervous. She pondered about what would happen if her mother actually wasn't cool with it, and she flashed back to when she was a child and everything made her cry and fearful. Kyoko shook her head. _No, Kyoko! Don't think like that, _she thought. _Now, is not the time for fear! Now, is the time for action! You are Toshino Kyoko! Guardian of truth and justice. _Somewhere in the distance of the realm of thought, Kyoko swore she heard Yui's mental voice follow up her rambling. _Doooon't overexagerrate unnecessarilllllyyyy, _she thought she heard it say all ghost-like. "Eh? Yui?" Kyoko whispered and looked around. Kyoko then thought she heard Akari's signature laugh, "heh..heh..heh." It was phantasmic, too.

_This telepathic stuff isn't fun anymore._

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Because you've been standing there looking back-and-forth for about two minutes now," her mother said a little annoyed.

"Wha-? Oh, no! I'm good! What I have to tell you is—"

She stood up tall and faced her mother and said, "Mom, I am a lesbian."

Silence sat between the two of them for a brief period of time. Her older doppelganger stared at her blankly causing Kyoko to worry. _Perhaps she doesn't approve either. Perhaps I'm gonna end up living with Yui and her._ Despite her anxiety, Kyoko did have to admit that behind her poker face she smiled at the idea. Finally, the silence was broken.

"And?" Kyoko's mother asked.

Kyoko was dumbstruck. "'And?' What do you mean, 'And?'"

"Well, I mean is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. You have any interesting thoughts on the matter?"

"Well, not really. I mean I knew that already," her mother said. "You like Yui, right?"

"WWWHHHAAAA-!?" Kyoko went pale white at her mother's colossal error. "No, I don't _like _Yui! Why would you even think that?"

"Well, it's just that you're always over at her apartment," the mother kind of put on a snide smirk, as if she just won a game of chess.

"Yeah, because we've been friends since childhood! I hang out with Akari all the time, too! You think she and I have something going on?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking that what if you were switching back and forth between Akari and Yui seeing which one you fancied more-"

Kyoko threw her hands up in the air. "This conversation is over! Good talk!" She was stormed out of the kitchen. She could hear her mother behind her.

"Actually, come to think of it. I've noticed that you haven't been going to Yui's apartment much lately. Let me tell you, that's a mistake! You should be with Yui. She's more stable. Don't go with Akari! She's a good girl and all, but those Akaza's, man! They have the eyes of a killer!"

Kyoko ignored her ramblings. And in a moment where she channeled the spirit of Yui or at least her powers of retort, she thought, _You've never been more wrong in your life! I mean, what was the point of talking to you! You don't even understand the human interaction!_

As she approached her door, she said, "_Yui and I, me and Akari? Ridiculous! I love Chinatsu..I think._

She stormed open the door and collapsed onto her bed. She tried to take a nap, but failed. Her heartbeat suddenly started beating erratically and she was sweating profusely. Her head throbbed and she was hard of breathing. _Ohmygod! Nana-sensei taught us about this! These are the impending signs of a heart attack!_

Kyoko stared up at her ceiling for about twenty minutes before, musing over that thought she had before opening the door.

"Is it really Chinatsu that I love?" She recalled a conversation that she had with Yui on the subject. They were in her apartment one afternoon. The living Mirakurun herself was unable to be there that day due to family commitments.

"C'mon now, Kyoko, you don't really love Chinatsu-chan," Yui said to her while pouring a new cup of tea.

"No, I do! I do!" Kyoko said energetically. "I want to hug her and kiss her and hold her in my arms!" Kyoko mimed a hug.

"That's not what love is!" their third friend said.

"AKARI!" Kyoko said gleefully, greeting her friend. "When did you get here?"  
"Eh! Akari!" Yui spilt the tea from the shock of her friend's spontaneous manifestation. "You surprised me!"

"Ohhh!" Akari moaned in pain. "Guys! I was literally here the entire time!" Akari slumped down on the carpet, all energy drained from here being. "Yui! I was here since before Kyoko-chan was even here! You greeted me as I entered! Why can't you guys just notice me or remember?"

"Sorry, your presencelessness just doesn't ease up on you, huh?" Kyoko asked, extending a hand to her wounded comrade. Akari lay there staring up at the ceiling with melancholic eyes. Then, she accepted her friend's hand.

"Anyway, what was that you were saying, Akari?"

"Well, Akari was saying that that's not what love is, at least I don't think. Just wanting to hug and kiss them and stuff."

"Eh, what're you saying, Akari-chan?"

"Well, apparently when you're in love with someone like deeply, you can't stop thinking about that person! Like they actually interfere with your everyday life. You get nervous around them, you're jealous when other people are with them, sometimes you can't actually sleep or eat because you're thinking about them. And then when you are with them, you are overjoyed at just being in their presence!" Akari clapped her hands together on that last thought, imagining for a brief spell what it would be like for her to be in love or be loved.

"Umph," Yui nodded in response. "That's right. That's what I heard it was suppose to be like."

Kyoko; however, was not as impressed. "Pfh! Like you two know! Neither of you have ever been in love!"

"Hm, well, that is true. You're right. I haven't," Yui nodded.

"I haven't personally," Akari said, "but my sister has! I asked her and she said that that's what it feels like. She wouldn't tell me who it was though."

_Oh, Akari, you are in for a big surprise one of these days! _Kyoko thought.

"Sorry, Kyoko! But I really believe that you're affections for Chinatsu-chan are superficial. It's just because she looks like Mirakurun. I'm sure that's not what a healthy relationship is built on," Yui said.

"You guys don't know me and my feelings," Kyoko said, but with uncertainty. She recognized that she did not hold the high ground.

And then Yui went in for the finisher, "If she dyed her hair a different color, would you still "love" her?"

Kyoko reflected specifically on that last thought specifically. She imagined Chinatsu without her signature pink hair, replacing it with blue or green or something similar. There was something askew about it, the same feelings just weren't there.

Kyoko sighed. "Chinatsu just doesn't look right without pink hair," she said. "She doesn't look like Mirakulun at all!"

Kyoko replayed what Akari's descriptionof love's feeling was, and she sighed again. Checkmate. They were right. "I guess I really don't love Chinatsu, then…" Kyoko said.

Kyoko tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She defaulted to her standard course of action. "I guess I'll just read some manga until I feel a bit sleepy." She got up and went over to here bookstand to grab some reading material. She eyed her collection.  
"Read it, read it, read it," she said, skimming through each book. Then, one book in the collection stood out to her. She pulled it out and held it in her hand. It was the issue with the misprinted Rivalrun picture, so that her hair was violet instead of blue. Kyoko never noticed it before, but she looked just like Ayano in this misprint. She remembered how once at the Comikut she forced Ayano to cosplay as Rivalrun. She remembered knowing that she would make a great one, but she didn't know why. Was the source standing before her? Did she dress her up as Rivalrun because she subconsciously remembered this image? Kyoko began to feel a little queasy again. She put the book down and then returned to her bed.

As she climbed back into bed with the knots in her stomach, she recalled what her mother said a few moments ago, her comment on how she had been spending less time at Yui's. She never really thought about it. She was aware of it, but she never really gave it any thought. All she knew was that she didn't feel very comfortable being there lately. And these feelings began around the time Ayano moved in.

Ayano. She thought the name to herself. She remembered the time on the roof, when she went to comfort her because of what her crazy and despotic parents were doing to her head. She cared about her plight, then. She cared about that more than she cared about anything in her life. At that time, she thought it was simply out of a sense of empathy of seeing Ayano being distorted from what she truly is, and although that certainly was a factor, now Kyoko began to suspect that perhaps there was something a little extra involved.

She recalled how the sunset over the rooftop and how the sun danced off of her it did so. Golden streaks illuminated brightly from her purple hair, and she looked so feminine, so elegant. She looked simply beautiful. And above all else, Kyoko remembered how Ayano tried to say something to her. She stalled so many times, and at each stall she was captivated by what the revelation could possibly be. And when it turned out to be a simple apology, Kyoko remembered feeling immediately disappointed.

_But why? Why did I feel so bummed? _Kyoko thought. _What was I expecting?  
_After that moment, she started to develop these uneasy feelings toward the girl, and they made her frightened. She didn't know what these feelings were or what they meant. Or perhaps, again, she did know. She hugged her pillow tight, wishing it were her, wishing it were Ayano. It was a sensation she had never before experienced.

Kyoko's feeling of unease started to die down a bit, and eventually she fell into a light sleep. She was awoken a little while later by the sound of some talking down the stairs. She recognized the voices immediately as that of fellow Amusement comrades. Kyoko shot up overjoyed that her friends had come to see her. _They really do care after all!_ the blond thought. She heard their footprints come up the stairs and the three entered the room.

"Hey, my fellow Amusers!" Kyoko exclaimed joyously.

"We just came by to see if you were doing okay?" Yui said first.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, Yui told us you weren't feeling well-" Akari said, before being interrupted by camaraderie.

"Hey!" Chinatsu exclaimed in response to a sudden attack from the blonde. Kyoko started rubbing her head into the pinkette affectionately.

"Ah, my Chinatsu! I knew all along that you cared for me! Now you've come to see me through trials!"

Chinatsu sighed, "She's fine."

"What a relief. A great recovery. So, you'll be able to do these homework assignments for tomorrow, then." Yui put the assignments on Kyoko's bed, but the otaku was too busy hugging her friend to notice. The door opened again, and two new girls entered.

"Hello Toshino Kyoko," Kyoko was disturbed recognizing the new voice. She looked up and saw Ayano herself standing there with a smiling Chitose at her side.

"Ayano!' Kyoko yelled a little nervously. She unhanded Chinatsu immediately and tried to act as if she was never hugging the girl. She sat up straight and attempted to look proper.

"Eh?" Chinatsu was taken aback by this sudden dejection, but she didn't become to bothered by it.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Kyoko said to the purple-haired newcomer

"Well, yeah. But you didn't know anyone was coming," Ayano replied.

"Oh, yeah. Right you are! You're too smart!"

"Eh?" Ayano blushed at the unforeseen compliment. Kyoko blushed, too. She felt a little stupid for her past two remarks.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Yui asked with concern. "You seem a little ditzy. Even more so than usual."

"Wha-? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Must be the fever flaring up again or whatever." Kyoko said rubbing the back of her head. Yui was a bit suspicious.

"So, anyway, Ayano," Kyoko re-shifted her focus.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Ayano blushed. "Well, I er…"

"She was feeling a little worried about you and she wanted to make sure that you were okay," her soft-voiced friend said.

"That's not the reason!" Ayano shouted.

Kyoko's blush flared up immensely and she began to feel dazed again.

"Ayano," she asked, "is this true?"

Ayano just crossed her arms and looked away from her. "Yes, well, you looked really bad in class, and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Kyoko stared at Ayano. The latter started to feel nervous herself.

"Entirely on a student council basis, of course!"

"In what way is checking on Toshino-san student council work?" Chitose whispered to her friend aside, smiling snidely.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later," Ayano grimaced through her teeth.

"Well, thank you, Ayano. I appreciate it. That was really nice of you."

"Eh…yeah. Don't mention it," Ayano replied. The two stared at each other for a second, perhaps somewhere on some metaphysical plane understanding what they were getting at. Perhaps if they weren't in company, the message would've been easier for both to receive or perhaps they were still unprepared for it. Either way, the two both knew that their relationship had changed since the rooftop whether or not it was addressed.

"Well, we better leave you to recover," Yui said.  
"Umph! Get better, Kyoko-chan!" Akari said, smiling gleefully.

"Akari-chan!" Kyoko said excitedly, shifting her gaze to her redhead friend. "When did you get here?"

Akari frowned, and was about to say the usual rebuttal, but Kyoko cut her off.

"I'm just kidding! I knew you were here the whole time!" Akari's face radiated with glee, and she hugged her bedridden friend. Kyoko returned it.

"Get better, Kyoko-chan!" she said, going out the door with Chinatsu and Yui  
"Yes, do. But please take your time," Chinatsu said.

"I will! I will!" The insult went over her head.

"Did you really notice her or-?" Yui said as she headed out, speaking of Akari.

"Nah, I didn't! But I thought I'd humor her anyway!" Kyoko smiled.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Yui said. "Take care of yourself, Kyoko-chan." And then she left.

"Well, I suppose we better head out, too," Ayano said. "No reason for us to hang around." Kyoko nodded.

Ayano and Chitose turned to leave the room. Kyoko was about to lie back down.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Kyoko looked up and before her eyes was a rum raisin ice-cream. It was in Ayano's hands. The girl extended it towards Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"These are your favorite, right? I bought it on the way over here."

Kyoko's eyes shimmered. She reached out and accepted the gift. "Thank you. This is my favorite flavor." And then Kyoko hugged Ayano for what must've been the third time since they're time on the roof.

"Hey, it's not a big deal! You don't have to hug me!"

"Yeah, but I want to."

Ayano looked down at the bedridden girl and saw her sparkling blue eyes. Ayano's face reddened again and she lost the ability to speak for a couple seconds. Kyoko couldn't see the huge blush that swelled on Ayano's face. Even if she could, she lost the ability to speak herself so she wouldn't have been able to address it.

"I need to go. Got a lot of homework to do. See you." Ayano mustered all her reserve strength to say.

"All right, see you later!" Kyoko managed to say back.

Ayano turned around. "Come on, Chitose, we're leaving!" she said quickly. She grabbed the nose-bleeding girl by the collar and dragged her out very expediently. She left in a hurry, and in doing so forgot to shut the door behind her. The blonde otaku stared out the open door behind them for a while. She smiled, and then turned her attention back to the ice cream. It was still cool; the water droplets were still condensed on the side. It was fresh.

She put it on the nightstand next to her, and she lay her head down on her pillow and just looked at it for a while. She looked at it and watched as the condensed water crystals caved to the pressure of gravity and glided down to the nightstand below.

And then Kyoko thought of something. A subconscious root had worked its way up to her conscious mind. She stared at the rum raisin and she said aloud, "I love Ayano."

The lovestruck girl yawned. Saying that aloud felt right and the entire universe appeared to have an order for a brief second. She felt comfortable in her bed. She had never felt so comfortable. She fell into a deep and sound sleep, the deepest she ever had in her fourteen-and-a-half years of life.

And she dreamt that she was chasing Ayano playfully through a field, but she awoke the next day before they kissed.

**A/N: And so, it begins! **

**Originally, this chapter was going to be Kyoko walking Ayano home through the beautiful cherry-blossom evenings of Japan in springtime, but for some reason I couldn't make that work. So, I started racking my brains out trying to ascertain the reason, and then it hit me! I was trying to develop Kyoko too quickly to make her catch on up with Ayano. See, we all know that Ayano loves Kyoko, but it's never established in the Yuru Yuri canon that these feelings are mutual. So, I decided to go back in time and show Kyoko falling in love with Ayano in order to put them on equal footing, which was a stroke of genius as usual.**

And I still managed to squeeze in that classic Yuru Yuri humor! I managed to torture Akari twice again! HAHAHA! I'm sorry, i couldn't resist. It's too easy! Don't look at me like thatQ You'd all do it, too. Besides, I'm obligated to do it because I'm not sure if any of you solved the mystery yet, but Akari is actually the main character all along! Yeah, she is in every scene I write doing important stuff. But her prescenselessness makes it so that you never notice those parts. Lol.

I also want to apologize as I not only knocked the KyoYui shipping in this one again, but also the KyoChina shipping. My aplogies to any fans of those ones. I know it seems like I'm biased to the KyoAyano shipping, but lemme tell you something - THAT'S THE NAME OF THE GAME. Besides, I think most of us identify the KyoChina shipping for what it is - nonexistent. It's entirely based on Kyoko's superficiality and nothing more. I doubt that it would ever last even if Chinatsu just suddenly started developing feelings for her. And although I do see why some would go for it, for me Kyoko and Yui are more platonic friends rather than a love relationship.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. As usual, leave a review and favorite if you did. And the next part will be something completely different. This is the end of Act I. The next chapter will sort of begin a new story arc. It's still going to be classic KyoAyano fluff action, so don't fret!

Also, before I leave, I'm going to let all you know that I'm going back to college next week, so it will take me some time to update. But with that said, I vow that i will make time to work on this thing. Hell, it'll probably be the only thing that'll keep me sane!

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Revelation

"We really must find something to do for our spring break. It's already half way done and I feel like we're wasting it," Akari said to her friends. Chinatsu sipped her green tea elegantly in an effort tot impress Yui. Yui; however, was too focused on Akari's declaration to notice the girl's efforts.

"Umph. I agree," Yui responded. "A week's already gone by and all we've done was pretty routine. We need to do something and we better do it quick."

Chinatsu gave up her efforts and joined the conversation. "Well, what's there to really do? See movies or something?"

"No, something bigger than that. Something for like a day."

"Or two or three!" Akari said. "You know, like an outing or a trip."

Chinatsu finished her tea. Akari, heading back up towards the counter to fetch a cinnamon bun, asked her pinkette friend if she wanted some more. She agreed, and Yui and she mulled on Akari's last statement.

"An outing or a trip? What do you think, Chinatsu-chan?"

"Yes, a trip would be nice, but where to? Well, anyway I'm happy with anything as long as I'm with my sempai."

"And the rest of us, right?"

Chinatsu's confidence faded and she ended up buckling to the pressure. "Yes, of course. That's what I meant." Then, the self-loathing for her cowardice set in. Yui was ignorant towards the girl's struggle. Instead, she was busying her mind to find a suitable and enjoyable activity for their club to do.

"What do you think, Kyoko? Kyoko?"

"Always Kyoko," the evil girl grumbled quietly to herself. "Never Chinatsu! Damn Kyoko always stealing my sempai's attention. I may have to see to it that an accident befalls her-"

"Here, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari arrived back with the tea, distracting Chinatsu from her fit of dementia. She smiled as she sipped, forgetting all about her evil plans.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yui continued.

The blonde was still in her dream world – dreaming about her crush. She kept replaying the dream she had of Ayano and herself in a field playing and flirting and kissing, wishing so much that it were true.

The others just stared at her. "Is she okay?" Akari asked with concern. "Why doesn't she answer?"

"She's been like this for a while now. Always slipping into and outta these comas," Yui said. She snapped her fingers in front of her delusional friend's face.

"She certainly has been acting quite strangely of late," Chinatsu said. "Like she hasn't tried to hug me or force kiss me or ask me any stupid Mirakurun questions or anything. Not that I'm complaining, of course! Just, you know, very concerning."

In her head, Kyoko reflected on her recent walk with Ayano home from the hospital the other night. It hadn't been what she suspected. She had high expectations for it, and an agenda that she kept hidden even from her friends. Of course, when they asked her for the reason, she lied that she didn't know the reason why as to conceal the embarrassing truth. She knew what she desired, and still does now. The problem is cultivating the courage to actually take some sort of action.

_Ayano! _she wanted to say. _Ayano I want to – NO!- I need to tell you something! It cannot wait another minute!_

The sun was out for some reason. The cherry-blossoms fluttered across the scene as they glided on the cool, spring breeze.

_Kyoko-chan? _Ayano would say, as a small shade of pink glistened off her cheeks. _What is it?_

Ayano, I love you. I know that now! I know you said you had a girl that you liked, but I just needed to tell you that. I know you probably think me a bit of a fool-

Shh! Kyoko would find herself hushed by a finger on her lips. _Kyoko-chan!_ she would say, _it was you all along! You were the girl I liked. You don't know how long I waited to hear you say that!_

A non-diegetic orchestra played a romantic score. _I'm sorry I waited so long, then, _Kyoko would say coolly, _but it was probably due to the upcoming war. You know those Americans are going to come here and destroy our way of life! The Empire of the Rising Sun must be defended with all her honor, and I'm sailing off tomorrow!_

Kyoko's outfit transformed itself into the officer whites of the Imperial Navy_. _She had a katana equipped on her side belt. Ayano was dressed in a traditional kimono. She held a fan in one hand and a handkerchief in the other.

_Well, then! You take my handkerchief, _she said, _and kiss me now!  
_

Kyoko took the handkerchief. And where her finger once was, Kyoko found Ayano's lips. The cherry-blossoms continued to rain down and they adorned both of their hair. Traditional Japanese music played out the scene.

_That … that fantasy sure took a pretty weird turn! _Kyoko thought.

And indeed it was. It certainly was nothing like that. The pair just walked in awkward silence, both aggravatingly overanalyzing what each little twitch on the other's face meant. Ayano practically had a heart-attack when Kyoko said that she just wanted to see that she got home safely.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid!" Ayano fake pouted.

"I know, but I just thought that you'd like a little company."

Ayano continued her ruse. "Well, my phone did die," she lied, "so I can't listen to music. Alright, it is nicer to have a companion to talk to."

The two walked quietly. The cherry-blossoms did rain down on them as they walked through the more wooded areas. Both took the time to admire how beautiful the pedals looked in the other's silky, long hair - in secret, of course.

"So, anyway-" "So anyway-"

"Ah, you first!"  
"Ah you first!"

The two blushed. "Jinx!" Kyoko said. "You owe me a Coca-Cola."

"Don't start," Ayano replied sarcastically.

"But anyway," Kyoko continued to ask, "I've been meaning to check up. How are you feeling since, well, y'know…."

Ayano saw that a look of great discomfort came over here friend's face. She knew what the blonde was referring to. She became a little melancholic, but kept herself mostly upbeat.

"It's all right, don't worry," she said. "I've come to the conclusion that they aren't really my family if they could just toss me out like that. It bothered me for most of the past two months, but you guys being there for me, and what you did for me," she stared at Kyoko, "I realized that I don't need them. It'll be tough, but I'll carry through."

"You're so strong! I love you!" is what Kyoko _wanted _to say, but she didn't actually much to her self-contempt. _I'm normally very complimentary and abrasive! Why can't I be right now!" _A river of over-exaggerated tears streamed down her face in her own mind's eye,__

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Yui's treating you well? Tell me if she isn't, and I'll smack some sense back into her!"

"No," Ayano chuckled a bit, which Kyoko thought was adorable. "She's been really good to me. I'm very grateful that she took me in. Although I feel guilty about it."

"Don't worry, it's okay by me!" Kyoko said. She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"It's … it's not your apartment, though" Ayano retorted.

"I haven't been entirely disowned from my family, however," Ayano continued. "My cousin is furious with my folks right now! She actually offered to take me in the moment it happened."

"Really? That's nice," Kyoko said, sincerely glad that the woman of her desires still had some blood that was loyal to her. "But wait," she asked, "if you have family, why did you take up Yui's offer?"

"Because I thought if I did, then I would see you all the time. But you've stopped coming recently. Please visit more, Kyoko-chan because I love you!" is what Ayano _wanted _to say, but of course, again, she didn't.

"Oh, just because Yui-chan's home is closer to the school than hers," Ayano actually said with self-contempt.

"EH?" Kyoko interrupted her reminiscence with a particularly disturbing and menacing thought. 'Yui-chan?' she whispered. 'Chose to live with Yui rather than her own cousin?'

_Yui-chan.  
Yui-chan._

_Yui-chan._

_Yui-chan.  
Yui-chan.  
Yui-chan…_

And on and on that sequence repeated itself like some evil math question.

'It can't be,' Kyoko thought to herself in real-time. 'Is…is…,' she turned her head in horror to the girl sitting in juxtaposition, "is…Yui …the girl?'

A hand waved in front of her face. Kyoko blinked and adjusted herself. Conscientious of the external world once more, Kyoko saw that it was Yui's hand.

"Kyoko. Kyoko!" Yui said while snapping. Snap. Snap. Snap. The last one finally brought the blonde out of her self-induced trance.

"Wha-? What's up?"

"We were asking you about what you thought of Akari's idea? For a trip?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear her," she replied.

"I guess it's because of my presencelessness again, huh? Go on! Say it! It always is."

"Hmm? No, it's not that. It was about … something else," Kyoko said as a small blush tinted her face. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even her close friends out of embarrassment, and also because she didn't know how to convey the feelings she had. She had no frame of reference. Her feelings of love for Ayano were indescribable. But they were genuine.

"Anyway, Akari, you are full of more presence than ever. And your hair is lovely today."

Akari was pleased with the compliment, and Kyoko feeling good about herself thought about the question. "A trip, eh?"

She thought, and then she came up with an idea. "I know!" she yelled aloud, returning to normal. "Let's go CAMPING!" Other patrons looked at the girl, now standing.

"Shh, keep it down. You're disturbing people," Yui said. "Sorry," she waved to the table next to them.

"Camping? That's a great idea," said Akari, clapping her hands together. "Akari always wanted to go camping!"

"Umph," Chinatsu nodded. "That does sound like fun. I'll ask my parents if I can do that."

"Alright then," Yui nodded. "It's decided, then. Of course, we should see if the Student Council wants to tag along. I'll text Ayano."

The name caught Kyoko's attention. Blood rushed through her. "Ayano is going to come?" she asked.

"Eh? She might. I don't know. I haven't asked her yet." Yui looked at her friend.

"Oh, well, keep me posted."

Yui stared suspiciously. "Okay, I'm aware of you."

The group finished up their meals and they left the café. There was a street jazz band playing a couple blocks up. Kyoko danced to the vibrant music for a while. The other three listened to it to, admiring it. After a while, Yui had to force Kyoko to come along. She did so a bit begrudgingly.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Yui asked as the group walked the streets. Her cellphone binged, and she saw that Ayano responded.

"Actually, I gotta get going," Chinatsu said.

"Ah, Ayano said that she's definitely down and that she'll ask the others."

"So, Ayano's coming?" Kyoko asked.

"Would seem so, and sorry Chinatsu-chan?"

"I said that I have to be going actually. My grandmother is in town and she's having dinner with us, so I gotta get home."

The group parted ways with her. "So, do you two want to do anything?" Yui asked again. "The old crew."

Akari smiled. "Can't think of anything just now."

"All right, let's just go back to my place, then." Akari nodded. "Your place?" Kyoko inquired.

"Hmm? Yeah, my place."

"Will Ayano be there?" Kyoko rubbed her fingers together nervously.

"I think she's at Chitose's now. Why?"

"Oh, no reason! All right then, let's go!" Kyoko said with a radical shift in tone back to her brazen and eccentric self.

The trio head back to Yui's apartment and settled in. Kyoko scrutinized the surroundings. This was the first time she had set foot in Yui's apartment for about a month or so. Since Kyoko had discovered her feelings, she had been too nervous to come here. She hadn't been away for the entire time Ayano had set up shop, but her appearances were increasingly sporadic. The apartment looked the same, but it wasn't. She could just feel her aurora; Ayano's presence was well established here now – the exact reason for her infrequent appearances. She kept feeling a bit risqué coming into what was practically Ayano's home as if she was going to stumble into a personal or compromising position with the girl. She still felt like that at present, but the company of her life-long friends did help to mitigate them, at least for now.

The three sat down, lazed about, and chatted about the usual affairs. Akari and Kyoko gossiped about something going on at school while Yui played one of her RPGs, diverting her eyes away only sporadically to text Ayano about living expenses.

"Think about it, Akari! They're dating!"

"No, Matsumoto-sempai and Nana-sensei? No way! I don't believe it."

"C'mon, think about it! They're always around each other and their relationship is way too close for a simple good student-teacher one. I tell you, they're getting up to stuff in those dusklit classrooms. And not just science stuff, if you catch my drift. They're doing other types of chemistry. Haha!" Kyoko laughed at her own joke. "But they're causing a different type of explosion, if you get me! Hahahaha!"

"I don't get you," Akari said quizzically. Her eyes reflected her characteristically genuine naivety. Kyoko wondered whether or not to explain the details, but she just pat her friend on the head and said, "You're too young. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hehe!" Yui chuckled from one of the text messages.

'So, tonite we're sharin' a bed to save on that heating bill? ;)" the message read.

'Yeah,' Yui replied, 'I'll be in it by the time you get back though. After I've been in the shower thinking about my roommate ;)'

'ah, that roomate of yours sounds sexy ;) Is Toshinou Kyoko there, being stupid?'

'Yeah. Don't worry about her. she's as oblivious as ever. Never suspecting a thing!'

'Yeh! Thats why I don't even call her -chan because I don't respect her! I only called her chan on roof to play with her heart! LOL! But I'd never play with you heart Yui 3'

"HOW DARE YOU TWO!"

"WAH!" Akari yelled at Kyoko's sudden eruption.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yui inquired.

"What're you doing? What's so funny? Is that Ayano on the phone?" Kyoko asked brazenly. She walked right up to her friend.

"Hmm, oh yeah. It's nothing. Just a bit of an inside joke."

"Oh, really buddying it up, the pair of you, huh?" Kyoko said brazenly. For the first real time in her life, Kyoko felt jealousy.

"What?"

"Kyoko-chan?" Akari asked indignantly.

"Just sayin'. You two - sharing this small, little apartment together. Maybe that's not all you're sharing."

"What!? What are you saying?" Yui asked indignantly. She began to get cross especially as Kyoko was dangerously close to violating her personal space.

Kyoko grabbed Yui's hand. "Gimme that phone I want to see what she said!" Kyoko tried to snatch the phone, but Yui resisted. Kyoko's forcefulness forced her off her seat. She rose and the normally mild-mannered girl was now in rage. Of course, for Yui that just means the occasional raising of her voice, but it was still pretty shocking.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop it!"

The two wrestled for the mobile. "Lemme see it, Yui! I wanna see what Ayano said!"  
"No! Let go of me!"

"You guys! Stop it!" Akari interjected, trying to maintain peace. She squeezed in between the two of them and attempted to break them apart. Finding difficulty initially, due to the quarreling pair stamping their hands into the other's face, she did ultimately succeed in the end. She pushed the bickering pair apart.

"Now, what is wrong with you two? This is no way for two best friends to behave."

The two pouted. "Now, stop it and shake hands." The two friends stood across from each other arms crossed.

"What is with you?" Yui asked angrily. "God!"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, apologize to Yui!"

"For what?" Kyoko pouted.

"For trying to take her phone!"

"And for making inaccurate and quite rude accusations! You know, you've been acting very off lately. You rarely come over here anymore. This is probably the first time you've been here for like a month now! And now that you're here, you yell at me and try to take my phone! Are you mad at me for something? What did I do!"

Kyoko faced Yui. "Nothing! I'm not mad at you!"

"Then, what's wrong?"

Kyoko looked away from her friends' gaze and kicked the air. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're right. I was out of turn."

"Well, alright then." Yui said. But both Akari and she remained concerned over the pensive otaku.

"Kyoko-chan?" Akari asked, "_Are_ you okay?"

"Yes," Yui asked, more calm now. "Do you need any help?"

Kyoko saw their concern, but more than that, she saw that they were hurt. They've never experienced her reclusiveness before or her feelings of jealousy. She had nor right to lash out at them or to even to make them feel this anxiety. They were her best friends, and they deserved an explanation, Kyoko thought. If she couldn't trust them.

"Well, the truth is that I am jealous of your closeness with Ayano as of late," Kyoko started. She faced her friends and looked at them." Can I tell you guys something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course," Yui said. "We're your oldest friends."

"Not even Chinatsu!"

The two nodded, curiosity piqued.

"All right, the truth is that-" Kyoko paused and breathed. She mumbled,"i'm in love with ayano."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'm in love with Ayano!" Kyoko yelled loudly. Her two friends looked at her with their mouths ajar.

"Really?" Yui asked. Kyoko just nodded. She was pumping with adrenaline and felt nervous and embarrassed, but not sure why.

But those feelings were quickly diminished. Akari, smiling, took her eccentric friend's hand. "Aww! You're first true love!" she said overjoyed. "I think that's great, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko smiled. "Thanks, Akari."

"Ah, I see," Yui said. "That makes sense of everything."

"Yeah, so I'm sorry, Yui. I guess I've just been going crazy holding that in," she unhanded Akari and went over to Yui, arms wide apart.

"All right, I forgive you, of course." The two hugged and made amends.

"Just so you know, I have NO interest in Ayano at all! So, you don't have to worry."

"I know. I know. I was just being stupid!"

"Well, you always are."

"Yeah…..hey!"

The two let go of each other, and a newfound calm returned. Not just over the conversation, but over the apartment in general. It's usual atmosphere gradually returned for Kyoko, though not entirely. Ayano was, of course, still here. But it felt less foreign now.

"So, go on, then!" Yui said.

"What do you mean?"

"Go on about your crush! How did you start these feelings for Ayano-san?" Akari asked excitedly, dying to know the details.

"Well, there's not much to say, really," Kyoko began to blush, feeling a little embarrassed. "It just sort of happened. I just found myself thinking about her and looking at her more and more in class, and then I started dreaming and daydreaming about her and then I realized, 'I'm in love with her.'"

"I can see why you don't want to tell Chinatsu. She'll be devastated," Yui said, and the ol' trio laughed.

"Why _don't_ you want us to tell Chinatsu-chan actually? Akari asked.

"Oh, because, she's my friend and all, but you guys are my longest and best friends. It's nothing against Chinatsu, I just feel we haven't known each other long enough."

"Hmm, that's rational, I guess," said Yui.

"I just feel a little embarrassed about people knowing!"

"You mean like ashamed about liking a girl like Ayano was? But you said to be proud and stuff."

"No, not like that. I mean, just generally embarrassed." Kyoko blushed some more. "You know, it's like…I can't explain it to you. You just have to feel it for yourself."

"Well, anyway, your secret is safe with us." Yui said, putting her hand on and over Kyoko's own, a conformation of her loyalty.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone you don't want us to!" Akari said. She copied Yui.

Kyoko smiled again. She was overjoyed at the affection. The cosmos was off her back. "Thanks. I knew I could count on the both of you," she said. "Oh, and especially not a word to Ayano!"

The two nodded again. "Of course." "Well, obviously."

"Oh, and Yui," Kyoko said, moving closer to her.

"Yeah?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Could you maybe feel out what Ayano thinks of … possibly going out with me? I mean, I know she says that she has a girl that she likes, but if you could find out how strongly that is."

Yui pondered. "Okay, I'll inquire. But as you know, I can't make her tell me anything."

"Or," Kyoko said insidiously. "We can just peak into her diary and find out-"

"No!" Yui bonked her.

"Ouch! Okay, of course not! I was only joking. I'm not her father."

"It was her mother who read the diary."

"Okay, mother, then. Whatever."

"But, seriously," Kyoko continued, "if we get caught, we can just blame Akari!"

"EH? What!? Why me? I'm not involved in this! I don't want to go to jail!"  
Akari cried comically and flailed about in her panicky way. Yui stared at her friend menacingly.

"I was only joking!" Kyoko assured.

The commotion stopped. The door opened. "Hey, Yui-chan. I'm back – oh, Toshinou Kyoko!"

Kyoko acknowledge her immediately. "Oh, hey! Ayano-chan."

The two looked at each other, both secretly longing for the other with only the obstacles of uncertainty and what they believed to be potential humiliation standing between them. Yui and Akari both looked at each other and smiled furtively, now in the know about what these stare downs were all about.

"Um, I've got to get going, Yui-chan. You know, I have those, um, those piano lessons…" Kyoko said. _Piano lessons?_ she asked herself.

"You play piano, Toshinou Kyoko?"

'Why was that your excuse?' Yui whispered.

"Well, I better get going, too. We can leave together, Kyoko-chan, and you can play me some of those pieces you've been learning."

"What was that? Oh, Akari-san! You're here, too!"

"EH?"

A look of devastation dominated Akari's face. "I … I … I was standing in front of you! I was in front of you the whole time! You couldn't have missed me!" A river of tears again flowed down her face.

Ayano didn't understand the context. "What? What's wrong? I honestly didn't see you. Is there something I don't know about?"

She looked over to Yui trying to understand what was going on. "Oh, it's nothing," Yui said. "Just a running gag."

"C'mon, Akari-chan!" Kyoko said as she pushed the frozen girl through Yui's kitchen area and out her front door. "I'll play some of those pieces for you."

"And…and my presence was doing so good recently, too! This is gonna set me back to 'alone-in-the-crowd' level, for sure."

"I know, I know," Kyoko said consolingly as they went out into the halls.

"No one will hear anything I say during group conversations. Do you know what's that like?" Akari asked. She had lost all belief in the existence of a loving god. "Do you know what's it like to have nobody hear you?

"Sorry, you say something?"

Kyoko grabbed the door behind them and gradually began to close it. "Bye, Yui!" she exclaimed and waved. Yui returned it.

Kyoko looked at Ayano, and quietly said, "Bye, Ayano-chan." She waved only her fingers, very dainty and lady-like. This caught Ayano's sight.

"Yes, um, bye, er, Toshinou Kyoko!"

And Kyoko shut the door behind her. Ayano attempted to overanalyze and rationalize Kyoko's actions. She returned to normal, and saw that her roommate was looking at her with a bit of a grin.

"Is something the matter, Yui-chan?" she asked.

"Oh! No, nothing. Just thinking about something funny earlier."

_And you see, Kyoko-chan, THAT'S how you cover up a gaffe! Piano lessons!_

_Oh, that's easy for you to say. You learned from my mistake, _she heard Kyoko respond in her mind.

"Kyoko?" she asked quizzically aloud.

"What about her?"

"Eh? Er, nothing. It was her joke. It was funny."

"Oh really? What was it?" Ayano asked as she went through the fridge.

"Oh, it was pretty inside. You just had to be there."

"Ah, all right," Ayano replied. "You cooking dinner tonight?" Ayano head into the living room.

"Oh, damn! I forgot to go to the store today after meeting them. We'll have to order in, I'm afraid."

"Okay, no problem with me," she said as she sat down on the couch. "Mind if I take this newspaper?" she asked, spotting the periodical on the coffee table.

"Go ahead, I'm done with it," Yui shouted from the kitchen.

The dinner arrived a while later and the two ate and watched television – some sort of yuri anime about assassins at some cyberpunk high school in the future. At least, Ayano and Yui both thought it was the future.

"So,"Yui asked, while slurping up some fried noodles. "How is Chitose-chan?"

"She's good. She's pretty much recovered, y'know. She's good to come. She's gonna see if Ohmuro-chan and Furatani-chan can come along, too, and possibly her sister, if that's okay?"

"No bother. I like Chizuru."

"I find her a bit off putting at times. Not knocking her. Just she's hard to socialize with. It's amazing how different she is from Chitose. Great musical talent, though."

"Really?"

The two continued to eat their food while the bluenette assassin defended the redhead from the psychokiller with the scissors.

"Anyway, it was good to see 'gulp' Toshinou Kyoko again."

"Yes, it was," Yui replied. Yui recalled Kyoko's request, and wondered if she should start trying to feel Ayano out for information. But she decided that tonight wasn't a good time.

"Did she…," Ayano continued, "did she say where she's been or why she hasn't been coming over much recently?"

"Hmm, oh she just needed some time to her own these past few weeks. Figure some stuff out, you know," Yui replied. "I think she'll start coming over more frequently again, though."

Ayano heard this, thought about it, and smiled. She watched the ending of the episode - the bluenette assassin hugged the redheaded student close. And she wished dearly that it were Kyoko and she.

**A/N: Now that! That's a chapter! You know, sometimes I say, "I'm out of ideas! It's done! I'm done! The well is dry!" And then, BAM!, the water springs up and the ideas flow!**

**I was almost considering letting Akari make off like a bandit in this one, but I caved. I thought perhaps that the joke was becoming too stale even for Yuru Yuri. But then I discovered that if I allow Akari to have some presence, then when I take it away it's funny again! I think that's why this joke continues to work even on the series. It can strike at anytime if you do it right. Of course, it helps when you're naturally funny, not to blow my own harmonica. Lol**

**Camping. That sounds like a good idea right? I have some ideas for that, and that's gonna be the next story arc. And I know what some of you are asking, "But Hurley, didn't you just steal that from the upcoming ova?" NO! I came up with that months ago. See? I'm planning this. There's a goal. Also, it's come full circle - referencing Ayano's exile and jazz. I remember someone telling me that they hoped I'd return to it, and I was longing to as well because it was a stroke of genius. Really creates a lot of tension and builds Ayano up very highly I feel. I also loved writing the scenes between Yui and Ayano at home. I think they ****do have a great chemistry** **together.**

**And lastly, Kyoko in the Imperial Japanese Navy? What drugs am I on? That is somehow the cutest image in the world for me tho. Lol But I'm just an odd bastard like that.**

**And lastly, the same old stuff: like, favorite, and review! See y'all next time!**

Oh, and extra points if you guess that show Yui and Ayano are watching at the end! ;)


	8. Chapter 8 - Some Good Exposure

**A/N: Before reading this chapter, I have a favor to ask of any talented artistic readers. Remember that scene where Kyoko is an imperial admiral and Ayano is in the komono? Well, I really want to see that with my own eyes outside my head. So, any drawers, please draw that scene for me, and if you do, send it my way and I'll make it the cover picture of this story. Plus, it'll be an awesome sight. So, please do that.**

And now, without a further ado:

"Hey Ayano, what do you think of this outfit!"  
"Hmm, Toshino-GAH!"

Ayano nearly died of fright upon seeing a black, leathery monster beside her. The entity resembled the Creature of the Black Lagoon, but without even a face. It was the most nonhuman beast she had ever personally witnessed. She loss foot, and stumbled and fell leaving the Thing hulking over her.

_What IS this thing? _she pleaded any god to answer her. It approached her and said, "You alright, Ayano-chan?"

Ayano sighed. It was Kyoko in some sort of strange outfit. Yui, Kyoko, and she were out at a sporting goods store browsing over some camping gear for the trip. Whereas Yui and Ayano were inspected the boots and the jackets and the tents, Kyoko was now standing over her in some … unspeakably horrifying all-black suit. Kyoko put out her gloved hand and Ayano took it and let her help her up.

"Gah, Toshino Kyoko! What are you wearing? What is that thing?"

"It's a gully suit! Do you like it?" Kyoko took off her mask, revealing her naturally pretty face.

"It's awful! What's the purpose of that suit!"

"Did I scare you, Ayano-chan? Ooooo!"

"Yes, you scared me! That thing is horrifying! And quite mocking me!" Ayano huffed and crossed her arms, facing away from the blonde. Kyoko chuckled to herself.

"You're so cute, Ayano-chan…"

"HUH?" Ayano turned back blushing. Kyoko blushed, too. _Oh my God? _she thought. _Did I just say that aloud! I didn't mean to!_

"Er… I mean, er…" Kyoko stumbled on her words. Before the two could address this development further, Yui came over holding a few fishing rods and things.

"Hey, did you two find any-eh?" Yui paused and surveyed her friend's dress.

"What…what are you wearing?"

Kyoko snapped out of her comatosed state. "Eh? Oh, it's a gully suit! You like it?"

"Why would you put that on?"

"Well, I'm thinking of getting it!"

"You're not getting it."

"Why not?"

"Because what do you need it for?"

"It's good for hunting because you blend in completely with your surroundings! You put it on and you turn invisible and then when the victim suspects it least, you jump out for the kill!"

Yui's face went blank. "Are you going to hunt animals or people?"

"Look, you're not wearing that on the trip because I know exactly what you would do with it. You'll dress up in it at night and then jump out and scare everyone. So, go take it off."

"But Yui!" Kyoko pouted. "No!" Yui retorted. "Besides, you don't even have the money to afford it!"

"Buuu…" Kyoko pouted. "Fine, I'm going!" Kyoko stormed off to the dressing room. Yui turned and saw that Ayano was still in a pensive state. _She thinks I'm cute? What does she mean that? How cute am I? _She was disturbed from her pensiveness. "Eh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay?" repeated Yui.

"Oh, yeah, I am!" Ayano responded. "Find anything?" she asked.

"Oh, just these fishing poles and I found a tent for myself. My mother has some old gear I fit into so I don't really need it. What about you?"

"Oh, just these boots and things. This fishing jacket," Ayano said as she went through her bag.

"Hmm, those should be effective." Yui nodded. "Have you ever gone camping before?"Ayano asked.

"A couple of times when I was younger. Went with the family. Haven't gone for awhile or ever with friends before, though."

"Well, I'm going to put these on and see if they fit." Ayano said. Yui nodded and she walked towards the changing area. She went in and saw the row of doors. The doors went all the way down to the bottom, leaving no visibility gaps. Ayano went to the first door, jiggled the knob, but it was locked.

"Taken," a voice said. Ayano apologized and she moved on the next.

"Taken."  
"Taken."  
"Taken."  
"Taken."

Ayano apologized every time. She went to a door halfway down, and she turned the doorknob. It was unlocked.

As she opened, she heard a familiar voice yell, "TAKEN! TAKEN!" But it was too late.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Ayano yelled as she recognized the source of the voice. It was Kyoko taking off her gully suit. Ayano slammed the door behind her, but again it was too late. The image of her crush in her underwear was in her memory now.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! Toshino Kyoko!" and she ran out. She stopped at Yui, who was very confused.

"What's wrong, Ayano! You look unwell!"

Ayano was hyperventilating. Her face had been red many times in the past, but never this shade. "I…uh…I walked in…."

Before she could finish, Kyoko came over to them also blushing. "Hello Yui," she said.

"Hello 'gulp' Ayano," she said.

Yui looked and saw their eyes didn't meet. "Is anything the matter or?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" they said simultaneously. "Okay, well, let's go and get some food, then?"

The two nodded reluctantly, and left the store. They went to a nearby pizza place. (I assume there are pizza places in Japan) Yui went up and ordered hers. The other two had lost their appetite. They sat there awkwardly trying to avoid each other.

"So," Kyoko said. Ayano looked up. "How much did you … see of me?" Kyoko blushed a little bit. She wasn't as awkward as she was a couple weeks ago, and she thought this a plus. But she was still embarrassed.

"Um…" Ayano didn't know how to answer. The image of her exposed crush entered her mind again. "I guess…not that much."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were in there!"

"Why didn't you knock? Who doesn't knock? Tell me that!"

"Well, why didn't you lock the door?" Ayano pointed back. "Who doesn't lock the door when they're in the changing room?"

Yui put her food down, and the two shut up. Yui ate in the midst of the awkwardness. When she finished eating, they rose up and they left.

"Alright, I gotta go to my parents' place," Yui said. Kyoko grabbed her. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm going to visit my mom and dad. I always visit them today."

"What about me and Ayano?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, why don't you two spend some time together? I think you need to get reused to each other," Yui smiled. "Go on. Do something with her."

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Look, I have to go. We'll talk later." And Yui left. Kyoko and Ayano were alone together. The two were left again in awkward silence.

"Hey-um.."  
"Hey-um…"

"You first."  
"You first."

The two stared away fro each other. "So, um, I'm gonna go-" Kyoko pointed away.

"Oh, yeah, of course, me too." And the two departed and returned to their respective homes.

Kyoko slammed the front door behind her, marched into the living room, and threw herself down on the couch, hiding her shame in a pillow.

"Ugh!" she belched into it. Her mother, sitting the chair opposite her, looked up from her book.

"You okay?"

She heard a muffled, "No," come from the pillow. She marked her page and then leaned in closer to her daughter.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. "No!" again muffled.

Did Akari and Yui find out that you were playing them both? I can understand why that'd make you upset. But young people like yourselves, it's just natural to make those kind of mistakes-"

Kyoko raised her head up. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YUI AND AKARI! KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT!"

Kyoko's mother put her hands up to shield from her daughter's fierce gaze. "Okay! If you say so-"

Kyoko looked down at the floor. "But it does involve this girl I like," she muttered.

Kyoko's mother smiled. "Ah, my baby girl is slowly becoming a woman!" She introspected on childhood Kyoko and then upon her own life. "Yes, I remember my first love. It was Rikka Mayoboshi in second year of middle school. The year was 19-"  
"I'm sorry, I thought we were reflecting on my problem here," Kyoko said bashful.

"Oh, yes, right! Sorry," the mother said. "Well, what about it, then?"

"Well," Kyoko rubbed her finger along the sofa's felt. "Well…she sorta…"  
"Yeah?"  
"…kinda…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, y' know…"  
"No, I don't know."  
"Well, you get the drift. I don't think I need to go into the details. "

Kyoko's mother was beginning to get irritated. "Look, why don't you just tell me what your issue is!?"

"Oh, all right!" Kyoko threw her arms up in the air. She sat up. She continued to look at the floor. She breathed in and exhaled. "We were at the sporting goods store getting stuff for our trip," Kyoko said.

"Okay, yeah," her mother said, a bit invested in the story.

"And I was wearing a gully suit for a bit."

"Hah!" Kyoko's mother chuckled. "Classic."

"Yes! Right?"

"You could sneak up on your victims unexpectedly in those. They'd never see you coming!"

"That was exactly what I tried to explain to Yui! But does she listen? No!"

"Anyway, continue with your yarn," her mother said.

"Okay, well, I went to take the suit off in the changing room, and…" Kyoko paused a bit, embarrassed at the next few words. Her mothers curiosity was piqued.

"Yes, yes! Get out with it!" Her mother urged her on.

"I took it off and I was in my underwear. And then she walked in." Kyoko stared ahead deadpan. A couple of moments went by with no reaction from her mother. She turned to look at her, and saw a wide grin on her face. Then a laugh came out of her.

"Hehehehehehe…" it stared out small, but then it grew larger. "HAHAHAHAHA!" She stood up and walked around the room, swiping tears from her eyes. Kyoko stared at her angrily. The mother saw her face, but only laughed harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she said, abrely breathing. "I'm sorry, but that's so funny! Oh God! I don't know why that's so funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well," Kyoko said," I'm glad one of us is having a good time."

"It's just I can picture your face in my mind!" she was barely able to say through her fits. "You must've been MORTIFIED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyoko continued to stare ahead angrily. Her mother left the room. "Stay right there. Don't move a muscle. Oh dear me! God! HAHA!" She went into the kitchen.

Kyoko just fumed. _Goddamn! Why do I tell her anything! What was I even expecting? _She contemplated violating the directive and heading upstairs. Hell, she considered leaving out the front door and never coming back. _Let's see if she finds that funny! _she thought.

But her mother came back in the room with two full glasses. "Oh, God!" she said as she sat back down, still chuckling a bit. She did her last chuckle, then she looked at her daughter and sincerely said, "I'm sorry for that. That must've been rough."

"Sorry for my ordeal or sorry for your laughing?" Kyoko asked.

"Both," she responded. "I mean that must've been hard for you, but still, come on. It's a little funny."

Kyoko thought about it a bit, and her mother did have a point. She imagined if something similar had happened to Yui or Akari or Chinatsu, and she would've died laughing, too. The mere imgaes of her friends undergoing her own experience made her chuckle a bit. She tried to fight it so that her mother couldn't see it, but she failed.

"Ah, you see! It's funny!"

"Okay, maybe a little," she responded.

She looked and saw her mother holding out a glass towards her. "Here," her mother said," you need it after what you been through."

Kyoko took it and examined the contents. She took a small sip, and determined it to be, "Wine?"

Her mother smiled. "Yeah, it's plum wine. Good, huh?"

Kyoko was flabbergasted. "But…but I'm only fourteen!" Kyoko began to smile a little, however, at the prospect of engaging in classy adult activity.

"Yeah, but you went through a lot today. And, what the hell, when I was your age, my mother gave me a little bit of wine when we were up in the mountains. I guess it's time to return that favor." The mother and daughter looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, mom," Kyoko said.

The two drank their wine and enjoyed each other's company. "Don't get drunk, though," her mother suddenly outburst.

"What?" Kyoko asked. "Oh, you mean because it's bad for you?"

"What? No! Not at all! I mean because we're gonna have to be up tonight!" She went over and sat next to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "What? What're you doing?"

"We'll have to be up all night to guard you against Akari! She's bound to be jealous that you're cheating on her with someone else and she's bound to come here and try to take revenge!"

"But don't worry!" she continued. "I won't let her take you."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say it! There's nothing going on between me and Akari!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

This is the first of two-parter arc that will be resolved next chapter, then after that we'll officially begin the camping trip stuff. I remember someone out there, I won't name any names lol, complaining about how I don't provide enough fluff for you and so here you are. Kyoko exposed and now the two are embarrassed. Apparently, Kyoko in an imperial officer outfit isn't enough for some people! Anyway, you can thank that complainer for this chapter! lol. Also, the return of Mother Kyoko. I decided that I wanted to give Kyoko and her mother a sort of mixed relationship. On the one part, the two are so similar that they can't help, but get along, but on the other hand, Kyoko has trouble assessing whether or not her mother actually cares for her in the way a mother does do to her lack of strictness and her bizarre ways. But they do love each other deep down.

Until next time. Peace.

Also, I'm serious about that offer above! Someone draw me a picture of the Imperial Officer scene, and I'll make it the cover for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Having concluded her recount, Ayano succumbed to the pressure of humiliation and hid her shame in her friend's pillow. On her bed, she really buried her shame deep within Chitose's lenin.

"it wes de must emberrsing moment o' mi lif," she muffled through the cloth. She let the darkness of the fabric consume her vision of her exposed crush and the mutual humiliation they felt. It felt as if the room around were closing in on her - as if the world itself were disintegrating around her. Realizing the tardiness of her friend's response, she reemerged from her chasm of despair.

"Chitose-eh?"

"Ahhhhh!HAHAHA!" blood dripped from Chitose's nose as she was loss in bliss. "Don't be embarrassed, Kyoko-chan. You can see mine if you want….take off more…yeah!" Her pillow hit her face.

"I'm recalling the most embarrassing moment of my life here, and you're off fantasizing!" Chitose chuckled as she wiped the blood from her nose, and cleaned her glasses.

"Imagine what it must've been like for Toshinou-san. I'm sure it was ten times more embarrassing for her."

"What's the big deal anyway?" she continued. "You've bathed with her, haven't you?"

"That was different," Ayano refuted. She blushed at the thought of a Kyoko with even less clothes on. "We were both .. on equal terms that time. But this time…." she plopped her face in the sheets again. "Ugh! You should've seen the look on her face! I don't think I could even stand to face her now."

Chitose put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Oh, come on now! It certainly wasn't as bad as all that surely."

"Yes it was."

"Look, why don't you go over to her place now and simply apologize to her for opening the door."

"No," Ayano sulked. "She wouldn't accept it."

"Oh, come off it! She would."

"But I wouldn't even know what to say," Ayano moaned further. "I mean, what do you say to someone you love after you've…seen them…seen their…" Ayano reddened as the thoughts came pouring back into her head.

"Seen their whole show?" Chitose chuckled to herself.  
"NOT HELPING!' Ayano yelled.

"Hmm," Chitose pondered. "Oh, I have an idea! How about you do this."

Ayano headed over towards Kyoko's door nervously. "Ugh, I don't even know why I'm doing this!" she said in desperation. Anxious, she reached the door and she knocked on it.

The door opened. "Hello…er…" the golden-haired girl let out a sigh as she identified the knocker. "Oh, Ayano," she blushed," hi."

Ayano inhaled and let out a heavy sigh. "Toshinou Kyoko," she said, now of calm, and a somewhat commanding demeanor. "I apologize for walking in on you changing yesterday. I want you to know that I respect your privacy most sincerely, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or made you feel violated." She then looked away from the blonde as she awaited her response. She heard a gentle laugh.

"Of course, I forgive you, Ayano. A thousand times, I do." Her eyes glimmered like diamonds.

"Toshinou Kyoko…" Ayano mumbled. "Thank you," she said as she bowed.

"And now since you came all this way," Kyoko said. "How about you come upstairs to my room and I'll show you some of my other pairs. And this time you won't have to feel embarrassed."

"And maybe," Ayano smirked. "I'll show you some of mine."

"Ooh. Is that a promise, Ayano-chan?"

"My solemn word."

The two then leaned in….

"EEEEHHHEEEEHHHHEEEHHH!' Chitose bled from her nose again. "Now, Ayano-chan, maybe we can go even further…." She was disturbed by another pillow.

"AGAIN? GOD! I'm lookin' for solutions here!"

"Sorry," Chitose said as she cleaned her nose again. "Tried really hard to stay serious that time." She smiled.

"Well, yeah, try harder!" Ayano demanded brazenly. Chitose frowned a bit.

"What's wrong, Ayano-chan? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset because you're not helping me! You never help me!" Ayano grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Chitose rebutted. "I'm always trying to help you! Heck, I care more about you two getting together than you do! I'm always giving you advice on things and trying to set up scenarios where you two are alone together. I do that all the time!"

"You're the one who doesn't produce results," she added snidely.

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked forcefully.

"What do I mean? What do you mean? Have I ever done anything to interfere with you getting together with Toshinou-san? Yes or no?"

"Well, I-"

"Yes OR no, Ayano-chan!"

"Okay, no. You don't!"

"And aren't I always helpful? Hasn't everyone of my ideas been of some benefit?" Chitose questioned further. "Yes or no?"

"Well, I haven't gotten anywhere with her meaningfully!" Ayano refuted with some degree of confidence.

"Baka! I'm not a miracle worker, Ayano! That's on _you_! YOU have to take the charge on those things. I'll do my best to get the two of you alone together, but as long as you continue to stand in your own way, nothing's going to get accomplished here!"

"What do you mean me standing in my own way?" Ayano asked.

YOU'RE too proud!" Chitose exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Wha-?"

_Chitose really goes for the jugular,_ Ayano thought

"Yes, if you wanted to, you could be with Kyoko right now, but you're always letting your own embarrassment get the better of you. Like yesterday, if you wanted to, you could've easily went up to Toshinou-san and apologized right then and there, and knowing her, she would've easily accepted, and you two could've then spent the whole afternoon together, maybe seeing a movie, talking, really connecting, maybe holding hands or even … kissing…" Chitose smiled as her usual yuri self started to re-emerge. A small drop of blood came out of her nose as she fantasized, but it quickly retracted. "But you didn't do that because you were too busy thinking about your own pride! You were to busy thinking, 'Oh no, I saw Toshinou-san in her underwear now I'm embarrassed and I can never face her.' That's why you're nowhere close to her. So don't take it out on me. I'll help you the best you can, but I'm not a miracle worker."

'Hmpf!" Chitose crossed her arms. Ayano was left flabbergasted. The truth had rendered her speechless. "So if you're gonna be mad with anyone, be mad at yourself!"

"Ouch," Ayano sighed. "You're right." Chitose turned back and looked at Ayano. "You're right, and I'm sorry. You are always trying to help me, and I'm just angry at myself and my own weakness, but that's no excuse to take it out on you." Ayano stared down at the floor remorseful at her offense.

Chitose faced her. "Forgive me?" Ayano pleaded.

"Mmmm" Chitose hesitated in order to drag out Ayano's guilt. She eventually capitulated. "It's okay, Ayano-chan." She hugged her despondent friend.

"Thanks, Chitose-chan!" Ayano gleamed. The hug went on for a while, an aggravatingly long while. "Okay, Chitose!"

The hug continued. "We're done, Chitose!" But the pale girl didn't let up.

"Seriously, let me go!"

Chitose relinquished her hold. "You're gonna have to grow more comfortable with hugs and things if you're ever going to be with Kyoko-san."

Ayano blushed, but then she recuperated. "But you know, you're right! I'm not gonna just sit here in wallow in my own self-pity. It's time to take charge," she pumped up her fist.

"Yeah," Chitose mimicked.

"It's time to take a stand!" Ayano stood up.

"Yeah!" Chitose repeated.

"What're you gonna do?" Chitose asked.

"I'm gonna do what you suggested. Go over there and apologize and do …!"

Ayano reddened at her thoughts.

"Yeah…do….?" Chitose asked.

"Y'know…do….whatever."

"Well, it's a start," Chitose assured her. "When are you going to do this?"

Ayano fired herself up. The flames could be felt around the room. "I'm gonna do it … right…."

"Yeah?" Chitose squeed excitedly.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Ayano's courage failed her and she sat back down.

"Oh, no you're not!" Chitose got up from her seat. She picked Ayano up and pushed her towards the door. "You're going right now while you still have momentum!"

"What! No, I'm not ready!" Ayano pleaded.

"Yes, you are!" Chitose said. "You were born ready!"

"But I need time to work out what I have to say!"

"The time it takes to get there is plenty."

"I'm just gonna go home once you push me out the door, y'know!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm accompanying you!"

"What? No, you're not. Let me go! Let me be free!"

The pair went out the door and into the streets.

Ayano stood there alongside her friend as she stared at the door to her crush's apartment. She blushed at the possibility of perhaps one day being in there and doing … things. Chitose smiled as usual.

"Okay," she said, "now just go up to that door, knock, and when Toshinou-san answers, just apologize."

"Eh?" Ayano responded, "That's it?"

"Yeah, your problem is that you're always thinking to grandly and too in depth. You need to focus more on the small things and then they'll work into the bigger things."

Ayano bent down and crouched, mustering energy for her attempt. "She might not even like me, y'know." Chitose bent down beside her, and putting her hand on her shoulder, said, "Perhaps, but then again, maybe she does," Ayano looked at her.

"But the only way we'll find out is if we stick with this until the end!"

"And either way, I'll be here for you!" she continued.

Ayano felt the encouragement. She smiled and with renewed vigor, stood up, "Alright! I'm just gonna knock on that door, and say, 'I'm sorry for the other day, Toshinou Kyoko!'"

"Good luck!"

She approached the door. Every step felt like a mile, which was good because it gave her time to think.

"I can't believe I'm even showing my face after yesterday! But I'm already this far in. Just think positive."

She hid her face with her arms, and then, while looking away, quickly knocked on the door. Her eyes were covered in anticipation.

What the hell am I doing? she thought to herself.

Kyoko opened the door. "Ayano! Why are you covering your face! You're a weirdo!" Kyoko opened the door. "Ayano! Why are you covering your face! You think I'm ugly and not worth looking at! Why, Ayano? Why do you hate me?" Kyoko opened the door. "Ayano! Why are you covering your face! Ah, now I've finally noticed how ugly you are. Okay, yeah, you should hide yourself away!"

_SHE WOULD TOTALLY THINK THOSE THINGS IF SHE SEES ME DOING THIS!_

"Excuse me!" Ayano heard a voice. _Snap! The door must've opened! She's there looking at me. I should run now! NO! What the hell am I thinking! Just stick to the plan, Ayano! Follow the plan!_

And without further hesitation, Ayano through herself around, "Toshinou Kyo- AH!"

Ayano saw someone who looked so similar to Kyoko, except taller, both in stature and in other areas.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a manner very adult compared to Ayano's past experiences with Kyoko-like people.

Ayano couldn't help, but notice the woman's body. Not a superficial person usually, but due to the striking comparison with her crush, she couldn't help but leer at her breasts.

_She's like Toshinou Kyoko….with EXTRA FEATURES?"_

"Ah…uh…ah…Toshinou…Kyoko?" Ayano muttered.

"Hmm, no, Kyoko is my daughter."

"Ah, of course." Ayano bowed in respect. "I'm so sorry, of course you are."

Kyoko's mother waved it off. "Ah, it's no big deal surely."

"And um, sorry, can I get your name?" Ayano asked.

"Oh, I never give my name to weirdos at the door."

Ayano was shocked. Her jaw dropped in exasperation. _My future mother-in-law thinks I'm a weirdo!_

"Excuse me, do you need to call an ambulance," Kyoko's mother said. Ayano recovered.

"Er? Ah, no! I'm fine. My name is Sugiura Ayano. I'm a classma…no! I'm a friend of Toshinou Kyoko!"

"A friend who addresses a friend by her full name?"

"It's..ah…it's a bit of an inside joke we have going on. She knows what it means. Speaking of, I came to see her. Is she in?"

"KYOKO!" the mother yelled. "KYOKO! FRIEND! DOOR! " The two stood there for a bit. A look of worry appeared on the mother's face for a second.

"Were you sent by the Akazas?"

'What?" Ayano asked in confusion.

"Ah, never mind! Your eyes are good. KYOKO! DOOR! FRIEND!"

Ayano's nerves began to flare. Kyoko's mother was beginning to adopt more and more Kyoko-like characteristics every second, and she wasn't sure if she could handle both of them together at once.

_I might suffer from Toshinou Shock._

"I can't imagine what's taking her…Ah! I remember now! Yes! That's exactly it." She snapped her fingers and then she faced Ayano. She didn't follow-up and left Ayano in the dark.

"Yeah, and?" Ayano asked.

"She's not in today!"

"What? Not in?" Ayano yelled.

"Yeah, there was a last minute Mirakurun contest or panel something-or-other. And she went off to that."

"Ugh-ah…Will she be back soon or? Or even later in the afternoon?" Ayano asked, basically pleading. Desperation rifled in her voice.

"Umm," the mother put her hand to her chin. "I don't think so. I think she'll be gone well into the night actually."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Oh, she'll be visiting her aunt all day tomorrow. And she lives a bit out of town, too. So, yeah, we'll be gone all day."

_But...but...we'll be going on the camping trip in two days! I'll never get a moment's privacy with her with everyone around! I'm finished!_

"Oh…" Ayano mumbled. She looked down and frowned.

"You alright?" Kyoko's mother asked concerned.

"Oh, yes, I am. It's just I really wanted to speak to her today about something."

Ayano started to turn away. "I'm sorry to trouble you, obasan."

"Hey, wait a second…" Kyoko's mother reached out to her. Ayano turned around. "Oh?"

"You want to come in for some tea?" Kyoko's mother asked.

"Tea?" Ayano repeated.

"Yeah, I mean you coming all this way and everything. And I'd hate for you to go away without something."

Ayano mulled over the idea. She remembered that Chitose was waiting off for her somewhere. _But the chance to meet Kyoko's mother._ She smiled. _It would be nice to get know her a bit. _

"Alright, sure." Sorry, Chitose, she whispered.

"Yes! That's the spirit. Come on it. I mean, we are Japanese, after all. We haven't been completely Americanized yet!" And Ayano entered the house and shut the door behind her.

From some bushes nearby, Chitose popped out her head. She put her hands to her forehead to block the sun in a better effort to observe the scene. She saw Ayano talking to the tall woman, whom she assumed was Kyoko's mother.

_Boy, Kyoko sure does come from some good genes, Chitose said admiring the beauty of the girl's mother._

I mean, if Kyoko looks like that in ten _to__ twenty years, then Ayano's reached the jackpot!_

"Wait, what's happening?" She saw Ayano enter the house.

"What's going on?" Chitose asked as she saw the door close behind her friend.


End file.
